Turning for Love
by svmfan1
Summary: A continuation of Growing up for Love. Sookie makes the biggest decision of her life; to be Eric's eternal companion. But how does she make it and will she regret it? AU, slightly OOC. Rated 'M' for mature themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author/ Beta Note:**

Because of the overwhelming show of support and the repeated requests to expand on Sookie's decision to become a vampire, this story has been written. Like the previous story, _Growing Up for Love (GUFL)_, this story chronicles the journey leading to a forever love between Sookie and Eric. This story takes place after chapter 16 of _GUFL_, as well as during and after the epilogue, detailing everything leading up to Sookie's 33rd birthday.

Please be aware that the timeline can be explained by reading _GUFL_ before you read this story. Though this story can be read by itself, it is meant as a companion to _GUFL_, and as such, certain aspects will not make sense if you have not read the previous story. Also, please understand that when Sookie told Eric that she wanted to be turned, they had not yet been married, nor had they even been living together, though they had already reaffirmed their bond.

And now, on to the story…

Charlaine Harris owns them all.

A huge shout out to Sassyvampmama who is really so much more than my beta. She is an amazing friend and a huge collaborator for this story. All I can say is she takes my story and turns it into so much more. Thanks for being the BEST!

**Turning for Love **

**Prologue**

Today was a big day for Sookie. It was her birthday, but it would also be the last day of her life.

Sookie was 33 years old today and tonight was the night that she was going to be turned. She thought back to the night she had told Eric she wanted to be with him forever, the night Eric proposed to her in Sweden. She didn't think she could ever remember feeling such intense love and joy coming off the bond from him. It made her so happy to know she was making Eric's wish for them to be together forever come true, almost as much as it did to know that she would get to spend eternity by his side.

However, Eric had no idea just how well she had thought it through before making this monumental decision. As she thought back over all the events that led up to her final decision, her mind drifted back to everything that had happened between his proposal and this evening. She turned towards her Viking lover, smiling at the look of sheer delight captured on his face.

"Sookie, before we start, I just want to ask you once more; are you sure that you are doing this because you want too?" Eric asked her.

"I'm sure Eric, as sure as I have ever been about anything before. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. This is the only way to ensure our happiness. I want you to be the last thing I see and first thing I gaze upon when I wake in three nights, my love."

"I will not leave your side and will be waiting for you," he said, walking to her and gathering her into a bone-crushing embrace, "I'll always wait for you, Lover."

"I love you, Eric." Sookie took a deep breath and turned to the one person she could trust to be her maker and said, "Alright, let's do this Pam."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlaine Harris owns them all.

Thanks to Sassyvampmama for being such a huge help with this story!

Turning for Love

Chapter 1

_Two months before their engagement in Sweden… _

Sookie knew that if she did not agree to be turned, Eric would meet the sun when she died, and she could never allow that to happen. She loved him too much to even contemplate a world without him in it, but was it enough to literally give her life up for? She debated long and hard about her decision. Her choice was not made on a whim; no, not at all. She had been very serious about it and had looked at it objectively. Though there were many reasons to agree to Eric's request, there were a few things that were holding her back from wanting to be turned.

One was the fact that she would no longer be able to go out in the sun. She loved the sun and she wasn't sure how she would live without it. Tanning was such an enjoyable part of her life, and just the thought of not being able to bask in the sun's warmth saddened her. Yes, she could trade the sun for the stars and moon, but it would never hold the same warmth. Though, there were plenty of lighting options that she could have installed to simulate the sun's loving rays nowadays.

The second argument against changing was a dietary one for Sookie, and it would be a major obstacle. She wondered if she could really feed on another person. She could not imagine herself biting into a stranger and feeding off their blood. She thought she could handle drinking True Blood, Royalty or even donor blood, well at least she hoped she could. But she also knew that vampires still required human blood to keep their strength up, especially newly made vampires. Eric being so old meant that he could live a lot longer without human blood. He said that he would drink only donated human blood, never straight from the source, but that nothing would compare to drinking from her while she was still human.

The whole act of feeding on someone was associated with intimacy and sex in her mind. This was another thing that was keeping her from making a decision. Not only feeding on her part, but she didn't want to think about Eric feeding off of anyone but her either. It would kill her to see him feeding from another, but it would happen. It was one thing for Eric to go without a direct source for a few years, but he could not go without it forever? Once she was turned, her blood would no longer satisfy all of Eric's nutritional needs; that was something that she could only do if she remained human. She needed to get this all worked out before she could be turned.

As far as watching her friends and loved ones grow old and die, well as hard as that would be, she knew she could handle it. She had dealt with loss her entire life and understood it was all inevitable that she would see them pass on during the first few decades as a vampire. She also learned to make the most of what you have and that there are no guarantees in life. Anything or anyone can be taken away. She had already learned this lesson well as a human, she didn't think it would differ much as a vampire.

The other major issue in being turned was that Sookie was afraid that hers and Eric's relationship would change and that they would grow apart if he was her maker. She didn't want to be another Pam to him in a hundred years, and this weighed very heavily on her mind. It was very well known that a maker and child's sexual relationship usually does not last long and she did not want to take the chance of that happening with her and Eric. Spending eternity with Eric was something that she wanted because she wanted to _be with_ Eric, not serve him as his child. She realized there were always exceptions to every rule, but she wanted to be on the side with the best odds at a happily ever after for them.

She thought about all of her options and she came up with the best solution she could, which was that Eric should not be her maker. It should be Pam. Pam was Eric's child, therefore he had influence over her, but yet it would not be a direct Maker/Child relationship between Sookie and Eric. She needed to talk to Pam and see if she would even be willing to turn her before she said anything to Eric about this idea. She refused to have Eric dictate that kind of responsibility to his child; it had to be ok with Pam. So now the first step was to see if Pam would do it.

Sookie called Pam up to get together for a girl's night and planned on asking her then. Pam was always up for going out with Sookie and enjoyed their time alone without Eric. Whenever he was around he monopolized Sookie's attention. She was beyond joyful that he and Sookie were an official couple, but sometimes it was just nice doing the 'girls only' thing.

It was around 8:00 on a Wednesday night, definitely a slow night at Fangtasia, which made it the perfect night for Pam and Sookie to decide to go out. Pam had heard of a new Supe bar that opened up in Bossier City and was dying to check it out.

Sookie's doorbell rang as she made her way down the stairs to answer it, laughing that Pam was as punctual as Eric.

"Wow, Pam you look amazing?" Sookie's eyes took in the barely-there dress Pam had on, and the 6 inch stiletto heels strapped to her feet. Her dress was a silver satiny material and in the light it reflected all different colors. Pam was the epitome of haute-couture and Sookie admired that about her vamp friend.

"Don't you look delicious tonight, Sookie. My master would be very envious of me having you by my side tonight and not his." Pam always trying to egg Sookie on with her blatant innuendos, but Sookie just shrugged it off.

"Well, since we are both a direct reflection on Eric, I try to keep up." Pam really liked this new Sookie and she certainly did appreciate her newly acquired style of dressing. Sookie was wearing a red crimson dress with a sweetheart neck, tight bodice and a skirt which flared out in her just above her knees. Her shoes were more modest than Pam's, only 4 inch black satin heals with a peek a boo toe. They both looked stunning.

"So what's the name of this club we are checking out? Is this going to be competition for Fangtasia?

"It is called Eternal." Pam answered quickly.

'_Wow, how appropriate,'_ Sookie thought, her and Pam going to this club with a name like that and her wanting to discuss the issue of her eternal life with Pam. In the time that it took Sookie to think this to herself, Pam had continued talking, telling Sookie more about the club they were heading to.

"This club caters to an entirely different group of clientele than Fangtasia. Fangtasia was opened so that we could cash in on all of the pathetic little humans who want to feel like they are 'bad' enough to mingle with death, though most would shit their pants if they were ever really alone with a vampire. And of course, we have our fair share of the requisite fangbangers and V addicts who are hoping that one of us will take them home for a night or two. This place however, strictly caters to Supe's and their human companions, but I always like to see if I can get any ideas for our bar." Pam devotion to Fangtasia was commendable, though Sookie already knew that Eric had basically handed the bar over to Pam to run since they had resumed their relationship.

"Sounds great, let me just get my purse and we can be on our way" Sookie went a grabbed her clutch and out the door they went.

Pam drove, of course, and Sookie actually didn't mind her driving. She was much more at ease than with Eric behind the wheel. Both drove way over the speed limit, but at least Pam kept her eyes on the road instead of on her. She was always amazed how Eric could drive, carry a conversation and even at times work his hands over her all at the same time, all so effortlessly.

Thinking of Eric always brought a smile onto Sookie's face. She had never been happier in her life. Both of them were grateful at how lucky they were for having this second chance. Although she believed that destiny played a part in their reconnecting, it was their final acceptance and forgiveness that sealed their destiny together. As Sookie was thinking about her Viking, her cell phone started to go off, she immediately knew who it was and answered.

"Hello Eric."

'Hello my lover, I just wanted to wish you a pleasant evening and know that I will be thinking of you." Every time Eric called her his lover, Sookie felt like one of Pavlov's dogs with her reaction. She immediately clenched her thighs together, tamping down on her womanhood, once more feeling that deep-seated sensation of aching for him to her inside her. He was well aware of the effects he had on her, but she also knew that she had an equally effective affect on him too.

"Thanks Hon, and you know that I'm in good hands, so there's no need to worry about me." Sookie could feel Eric's anxiety when she went out without him. It wasn't jealousy or that he begrudged her for going out, on the contrary, he all was delighted for her to go out with his child. It was his fear that something would happen to her and him not being there to stop it. This only reminded her more about her decision on wanting to be turned. She was aware that her safety would not be as much of an issue after she was made vampire.

"I know. I just wanted to wish a good time and remind the two of you to be careful."

"I love you Eric, and I look forward to our evening tomorrow. Remember it's your turn to pick the movie." Whenever they had movie night they would alternate turns picking a movie for them to watch together. On her nights to pick Eric had to suffer through her chick flicks and she had to suffer through the action films on his. No doubt tomorrow will be something rough and tough, but that was ok, because she knew if she wasn't getting into the movie she could always get Eric to get into her. She laughed at the thought, but seriously all men (vampire or not) were alike. Never would they turn an opportunity for sex down. That was fine with her because sex with Eric was always an experience beyond words. She thought about how every time they were together it was fantastic, but then she wondered just how much their sex life would change when she became vampire. It was just another thing to talk it over with Eric, and she realized that she wanted Pam's insight on that as well.

"Don't worry; I think you will like my choice. See you tomorrow and I love you."

"I love you too." Sookie was beaming at Eric's words and Pam couldn't help but notice how Sookie lit up when Eric told her he loved her.

"Sookie, my friend, I hope you know how much he truly loves you." Pam was still amazed at Eric's openness with his feelings for Sookie.

"I do Pam, and well, that is the one of the reasons I wanted to go out with you tonight. There is something that I very much want to talk to you about." Sookie really wasn't sure how Pam would react to her proposition and was rather nervous to ask. This was a huge request to ask of someone, and even as close as Sookie and Pam have become, it would be a major commitment on Pam's part if she said yes.

"Well you do have me intrigued now Sookie." Pam leered at her. "Are you finally going to go sashay that sweet little ass of yours over here to 'other' side? I just knew it was only a matter of time before you wanted to test the waters with me." Pam laughed.

Sookie just leaned over and hit Pam on the arm. "Oh, boy don't you wish. But sorry, I only bat for Team Eric." Sookie laughed and Pam rolled her eyes.

"Well, Sookie so did I, bat for team Eric that is, but I found out that you can have just as much fun _playing_ with the other team." Pam again looked over to Sookie for her reaction.

Sookie had to stop and think as yet another idea crossed her mind; would she become attracted to Pam and want to have sex with her if Pam was her maker? She had nothing against bisexuality, or even homosexuality for that matter, but it wasn't for her. Though personally she never fully understood why someone would be bisexual. She always thought you were born either one way or the other, and if you ventured across the lines, you were only fighting your true nature. However, she did understand a little more why vampires were ok with having sex with both sexes, being that they fed from both sexes and it was just a natural instinct to want to fuck when feeding. She also realized that if you live that long there was more of a chance to experiment. Well she knew Eric had been with his maker, but she also knew it was against his will. She didn't think Pam would do anything that would go against Sookie's will. Great, now she thought that this was a topic she would have to delve into as well.

"Sookie? Sookie, are you with me?" Pam snapped her fingers in front of Sookie's eye to get her attention.

"What Pam, I'm sorry did you say something?" Sookie snapped out of her internal deliberations and focused back onto Pam.

"I was telling you how I was able to break free from only playing for Team Eric." Pam waited for Sookie's response, realizing Sookie's mind had definitely moved onto something else.

"Believe me, there is no other team that I will be playing for. I am one satisfied member, and the only member who will be playing on it, thank you very much." Sookie was very adamant about that conclusion.

"Well, don't knock until you've tried it Sookie." Pam always wanted to get the last word in. She reminded her very much of Eric in a lot of ways, and maybe that is why she and Pam hit it off so well.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Sookie needed to get into the club and have a drink before she decided to bring up her main reason for getting together with Pam.

Pam pulled up to the valet and the girls got out. They made their way into the club where the music was playing and there seemed to be a decent sized crowd of Supe's and humans for a Wednesday night. The inside of the club was decorated in dark woods accented with beiges, black and navy decor. It definitely had an upscale feel to it. There were leather booths all on the outside walls, a dance floor in the middle with tables around it and the bar that ran along one side of the club.

There were stairs that led to an upper and much more private level, and Sookie didn't even want to know what was going on up there. She quickly checked to make sure that her shields were firmly in place so she wouldn't accidentally 'hear' anything from up there before she walked past the stairs. It was much easier to control her telepathy since her and Eric had started exchanging blood again, and she was confident that no unwanted thoughts would get through while she was here. There seem to be a bouncer at the end of the stairs and it looked to be an 'enter by private invitation only' type of area. She and Pam grabbed a drink and went and sat themselves at one of the empty booths near the dance floor.

Sookie ordered her usual Tanquarey and tonic and Pam had gotten some blood concoction served in a martini glass. They talked a bit about the club and Pam saw a few other Vampires she knew and introduced them to Sookie as Eric's bonded. Sookie still could not get over how much she liked to hear that. Never did she dream she would be so happy to hear those words as they referred to her. She always liked how special it made her feel and those who were introduced to her as such always made a huge fuss. After an hour or so of talking to Pam and others, she and Pam decided to do some dancing.

Sookie loved to dance and had fun dancing with Pam, almost as much as she did when she danced with Eric. Vampires certainly knew how to move, and even though she couldn't move quite like they could, she could still keep up with the best of them. She then wondered if she would be an exceptional dancer and if that would be her 'special gift' as a vampire. That thought led her to wonder just how vampires got their gifts. Eric could fly, Bill had a great sense of smell, but to the best of her knowledge she didn't think Pam had gotten anything 'extra', unless snarkiness could be considered as a 'special ability'. Maybe it was like her telepathy, and then the thought crossed her mind, would she still have her telepathy too? Jeez, one thought kept on leading to another. She had learned how to control her telepathy very well, but how would that all play out if she were a vampire. Would she lose it all together or would it get even stronger? She didn't know how she felt about either possibility.

Lost in yet more thoughts, Sookie felt Pam tap her on her shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we take a break, you're starting to space out again." Pam was wondering what was up with Sookie's distractions tonight, and was hoping this had nothing to do with Eric. She didn't want to go down anymore bad roads regarding him and Sookie ever again if she didn't have to.

Sookie nodded her head and they went back to the table. A waitress came over to take their order and Sookie just asked for coke while Pam wanted another blood-tini.

'Ok Sookie, you have been in and out of it all night. What's up with you?" Pam prayed she wasn't going to tell her she had second guesses about Eric. She knew her master was genuinely happier than he had ever been and she never again wanted to see him go through what he had when he and Sookie were apart.

"Pam, there is something I have been thinking about very seriously over the past month. I can't continue to contemplate this any further. I need to ask your opinion on something very important, and then maybe I need to ask a favor of you. I trust you, and I know that you would never hurt me, whether it's because you genuinely care for me, or if it's because of how close you are to Eric." Sookie took a big breath and paused.

Pam was looking at Sookie and was thinking, _'well go on'_. She even moved her hands in such a human gesture it made Sookie laugh to see her do so. This just made Sookie blurt it out.

"Pam I want to be with Eric for eternity, but the only way I could do it would be if you will agree to be my maker."


	3. Chapter 3

Charlaine Harris owns them all!

Thanks for those of you who read and reviewed and put me on alerts. Want to apologize for my screw up yesterday in which I posted the epilogue instead of the prologue. That is what I get for posting after two days of none stop celebrating the holiday. It is all corrected, sorry. Well thanks especially to my friend and beta, Sassyvampmama, for always keeping me in line and cleaning up my messes! You are the best, no doubt! Hope you guys continue to read and let me know your thoughts. It really does mean the world to me. Enjoy.

Turning for Love

Chapter 2

Had Pam just been propositioned by Sookie she would not have been anymore shocked. Her hearing was perfect, but she could not believe what she just heard come out of Sookie's mouth. Did Sookie just ask her to turn her? She knew that's what it sounded like, but she asked her to repeat herself because she thought maybe she was in some weird dimension or something?

"Sookie, what did you just ask me?"

"Pam, I want to know if you would be willing to turn me and be my maker. I have been thinking a lot about this, and before I continue, I want you to understand that I would only be willing do this if it was you, and not Eric to turn me." Sookie got that out a lot easier than the first time.

Pam was floored. Anytime her and Eric discussed Sookie's mortality he would just say that Sookie never wanted to live forever and that he had to accept her decision. She was scared that when the day did come and Sookie passed away that she would lose her maker to the next sunrise. She didn't want to make Eric feel worse, and though she was always annoyed that Sookie was so adamant about not turning, she stayed out of it. To her she felt that if Sookie truly wanted to be with Eric than she would never want to see him end his life simply because she wouldn't spend eternity with him. She felt it was somewhat selfish of Sookie, but again she was not going to interfere in their lives. Sookie and Eric had seemed to come a long way in their relationship and she hoped that Sookie would change her mind one day soon, but frankly never thought she really would. Now hearing Sookie just come right out and ask her to be her maker left Pam speechless. She couldn't remember a time in her long dead life that that ever happened. Leave it to Sookie to cause the unthinkable.

"Pam? Pam, am I way out of line? I'm sorry if I offended you by asking you such a thing. I have no right to and I am sorry." Sookie was worried, she thought she really upset Pam. Pam just stood there, staring speechlessly at her, and it made her think she crossed a line.

After a few restless moments, Pam was able to collect her thoughts enough to speak, "Alright Sookie let me get this straight. You are telling me you want to spend eternity with my master and that you want me to be your maker in order for you to do so?"

Sookie nodded her head slowly as Pam unknowingly nodded yes along with her.

"You want to be a vampire?"

Again Sookie nodded her head yes, and Pam nodded her understanding more enthusiastically this time. "It's not that I want to be a vampire, it's more that I want to be with Eric forever. I don't want to leave him, and that is the only way that can happened. However, I would only do it if you would agree to turn me. I don't want Eric to be my maker for several reasons. The biggest one is that I don't want that kind of relationship with him, or rather; I don't want him to have that kind of control over me. There are so many questions I have Pam, and I don't even want to get into all of them unless it is possibility." Sookie sat and nervously took a sip of her soda as she waited for a response from Pam.

Pam was shocked, but happily so. This was the best news ever. She could not imagine anything better to happen to Eric than this.

"Does Eric know you want me to turn you?" Pam was kind of hurt her master would keep this kind of news to himself. "He knew about your decision and he didn't even tell me?"

"Pam, no, Eric knows nothing of this and he isn't going to until I am completely sold on the idea myself. You are the first piece of the puzzle so to speak. There is no sense of getting into it with him unless you would be willing to turn me. I am sorry if this seems sudden to you, and if this is too much, I totally get it." Sookie was rambling now because she wasn't sure how Pam was receiving all this.

Pam was still not sure she was registering this correctly and again she repeated all that she thought she understood.

"You want to be with Eric forever and in order to do this, you have to be a vampire, but you would only be a vampire if I will be your maker and not Eric? Am I getting this correct?" Pam took another swig of her drink and wished she had something stronger than a blood. She was dumbfounded, and that was one thing she never was.

"Yes, that's all correct." Sookie nodded her head yes again to emphasize her words.

Pam knew she would never deny her master's eternal happiness by not turning Sookie, but she honestly didn't know how he would feel about her being Sookie's maker? Well, she was sure of one thing, he would most likely rather for her to do it than anyone else or taking the risk of it not being done at all.

"I would be honored to be your Maker Sookie, but I want to make sure that Eric will be alright with this. You know that I cannot do anything that would displease him; he could command me not to do this if he does not agree. You need to talk to him about your decision because I will not go behind his back in this." Pam was looking straight into Sookie's eyes to make sure she understood that she was completely serious about this. "I have to admit though, I am honestly shocked that you came to decide that you want to be turned, and even more so that you want me to be the one to turn you."

"I understand why you want to make sure that he is ok with this, I don't want it to be a problem between the two of you, but this is the only way that I can ensure that our relationship will last longer than a decade or two." Sookie wanted to make sure Pam was just as resolute as she was. On seeing that her friend was honestly considering the prospect, her excitement could no longer be contained, she blurted out, "You really mean it Pam; you would consider being my maker and turning me if Eric agrees?"

"Yes, I would. If I am being honest, I always hoped that someday you would be my sister, but never did I imagine you would want to be my child. You honor me by putting so much trust in me."

"Thank you Pam, oh thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me and what I think it will mean to Eric as well." Sookie leaned over and gave her friend the tightest hug one can give a vampire. Pam eagerly hugged her back, and as she thought about the prospect of becoming a maker she began to become equally excited as her human friend. She had never wanted to be maker, nor had she even honestly considered it before, but having Sookie as her child would be more than she had ever hoped for. Sookie would make an excellent vampire, and she knew with Eric's mentorship, she would be an equally great maker.

"Pam, please promise me that you will not talk to Eric about this before I have a chance to. I want to tell him when I feel that the time is right and I want to be the one to explain to him why I want you to be my maker instead of him." Sookie was very adamant about this, so Pam told her she would not say a word to him unless he commanded her to.

"Pam, there are so many things I need to talk to you about before any of this can happen. I keep thinking of one thing after the other and I'm just going to have to start writing down all my questions and concerns before we discuss this further. Would you be willing to go over with them with me one night next week? That should give me plenty of time to think of everything I want to know." Sookie's mind started reeling again and Pam told her she completely understood and that they could meet at Sookie's home next Wednesday. If they did it on their normal night Eric wouldn't be a bit suspicious of them getting together for another girls night.

It was pretty late by the time Sookie and Pam finished their discussion and they decided that they both were ready to call it a night. Pam's mind was in overdrive. She was so happy that Sookie was making this decision and glad she wasn't doing it lightly. She was once again struck by the thought that she admired her friend and the women she had become over the past few years. She felt Eric had chosen a worthy life companion in Sookie. Now all she had to do was make sure Eric would be on board with her being Sookie's maker. She knew he would go for it eventually; it was just a matter of getting him use to the idea. Hell, she had to get use to it.

Pam and Sookie were pretty quiet the whole ride home and once more agreed to meet next Wednesday. Sookie was so tired when she got home she immediately took her dress off, grabbed one of Eric's' forgotten Fangtasia t-shirts and put it on. She went into the bathroom and took her make-up off, brushed her teeth and then crawled right into bed. She didn't have to be at the center until later the next afternoon so didn't even bother with her alarm since she knew she could sleep in.

Sookie woke up the next day around 10:00 am and immediately got herself a huge cup of coffee. She sat on her couch with her mug in one hand and her laptop on her legs opened up to the world news. It was a habit Sookie had gotten herself into when she started working with Dec. His company was global and she knew he was on top of all world news, so she felt she needed to keep up with what was going on. She checked the market everyday now that she was so invested in it herself and would read the reports that her financial advisors would send to her. She almost chuckled every time she opened them up and still could not get over how wealthy she was now. No matter how much she had, she just could not get that through her head. She didn't feel any different in many ways, and yet at the same time, she felt like an entirely new women.

She started to reflect on her decision to be turned while she was reading the world events. This was something she would do in the mornings and soon, she thought, this was yet another thing that would change. Now it would have to be done at night. She was so happy that Pam already tentatively agreed to turn her when she was ready. That was such a huge relief and she only hoped Eric would understand her reasoning behind her choice in makers.

She read a little bit more, responded to some emails, and then got ready and headed out the door to the center. It had only been open for a few months, but it was already doing very well. She could not get over how it had positively impacted not only Bon Temps but other surrounding communities as well. It was succeeding well beyond her wildest dreams, and knowing that she was making a difference here once again brought her back to thinking about being turned. By being turned she would have an eternity to continue to make positive impacts on so many lives and hopefully many communities. She was hoping this center would become the model facility and that eventually it could become a franchise operation.

Her day at the center went by as fast as it did every day. Sookie loved being around all the kids but what she liked best was that all of them were from different age groups. The younger, pre-school aged children would come in the morning to attend what had started as a day care, but Sookie felt that it would be better to incorporate a more pre-school like environment and was planning to add some certified teachers to her program. In the afternoon the middle age school kids came in and in the evenings it was manly high school kids.

She had been sequestered in her office for a few hours when she noticed the sky start to darken. She looked at the clock and it was already 7:00 pm and she knew Eric would be at her house around 8:00, so she had to get a move on it. She gathered up her stuff and headed out to her car to drive home. Even with all of the wonderful things that the center had to offer, the nicest part about the center for Sookie was the fact it was so close to her home. She made it home in less than ten minutes, ran in grabbed a quick shower and threw on some yoga pants and a tank top. She and Eric were staying in for the night, so she figured that might as well be comfortable since it was a pretty good bet that her clothes wouldn't stay on very long anyways. She had 20 minutes to spare so she made herself a quick sandwich, poured herself a glass of sweet tea and downed them both very quickly. By the time she finished put away everything and wiped off the table Eric was coming through the front door.

Sookie's heart rate still accelerated every time she laid eyes on him. He was wearing his usual dark jeans, tight t-shirt and flip flops ensemble and he looked gorgeous. She thought it really should be illegal to be so good looking.

"Hello, my Lover." Eric walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her one of his 'stop me dead in your tracks' kind of kisses. Just thinking about the intensity of their kiss made her think that she would never get tired of them, and knowing she could have that for eternity was just another mark for the 'pro' category of turning. She was seriously beginning to think that it would be a good idea for her to make a pros/cons list for herself to go along with her questions for Pam and Eric.

Dec used to tease her about all the lists she would make. She couldn't help it, she was list maker. Making lists kept her focused and helped her in the business world. She knew that making a pros and cons list about turning would help her keep things clear when she saw it all written down in black and white. She wondered if people would think she was crazy to look at this whole turning process like she was deciding on a job or planning an event, but this was going to be the biggest decision she ever made and she wanted to cover all her bases. The new and improved mature Sookie was not going to turn a blind eye, no sir, she was going to make sure she had all the facts. She even knew she was going to have to ask Eric about vampire politics and how it will affect her once she was turned. She seemed to be safe from it now, but was not sure how things would play out after she was a vampire herself and therefore one of King DeCastro's subjects.

Sookie distractedly broke away from their kiss, her mind suddenly thrown into a whole other realm other than the one that had her kissing Eric in her kitchen.

"Lover, you seem preoccupied. Is there something wrong? Did you're day not go well at the center?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Hon, I was just thinking about some events that some of the kids have requested we have to have at the center, one being a dance. Being in your arms, and kissing you brought me back to our dance class." Sookie smiled coyly at him, easily evading a truthful answer, and Eric raised his left eyebrow up suggestively.

"Yes, that certainly was a night to remember, wasn't it?" Eric's hands began to trace sensual patterns into her sides, almost but not quite touching the undersides of her breasts. Sookie's breathing began to speed up, causing her chest to rise and fall, drawing Eric's eye to the movement. Eric bent to place a moist kiss just above her exposed cleavage, dragging a finger along the neckline of her tank top and exposing a nipple. Just as Sookie was sure that she was about to feel the warmth of his tongue laving her puckered bud, Eric stood upright, leaving her feeling unsatisfied with their current situation. But it was a situation that would soon be rectified if she had anything to do with it.

"Yes indeed, but I kind of liked the second part of that night even better." Sookie was egging Eric on, hoping that he would continue what he had started.

"Would you care to relive that night, my lover?" As soon as Eric asked the question he picked Sookie up and with vampire speed he had her on the bed. Somehow he had managed to remove all of their clothes on the journey from the kitchen to her bedroom. She never understood how he did that, but the end result was alright by her as it got her one step closer to where she wanted them to be.

Eric propped himself above Sookie's trembling body, kissing her all around her temple, down along her flushed cheek, over the bridge of her nose to the other equally rosy cheek, before he finally made his way to her lips. Their kisses started out slowly, progressing one tantalizingly passionate kiss at a time, until they seemingly devoured each other in their combined heat.

"I missed you last night and thought of only you, my lover, did you miss me too?" Eric kept placing his lips softly over her face, trailing open mouthed kisses along her jaw line and down along her neck.

Sookie's body felt like it was on fire, slowly burning up from the inside, and feeling the emotions surging back and forth through their bond made Sookie feel so full of love and lust that it was hard for her to even think straight.

"Yes, oh my God, yes!" Sookie kept on repeating in varies tones and levels as Eric's lips slid down toward her breasts, and as he finally kissed and stroked her nipples, Sookie was practically screaming it.

"Oh, God, Eric, I love you so much, please don't stop." Eric had no intention of stopping. He'd had a raging erection from the moment he rose this evening. He did not enjoy being without Sookie, not even for one night, and longed for day he could wake up next to her every evening. Living together was one thing that he wished that she would agree to now, though he did understand her reasons for not wanting to yet. He knew Sookie had lived with Dec, but she told him she felt like she didn't want to repeat the same mistakes she made with Dec by living with Eric before they were legally married. Even though she was grateful she had that time with Dec she felt like she didn't want to jinx herself by living with Eric. Things did not end well with her and Dec and not that she thinks it was because they 'lived in sin", but she didn't want to do anything the same way. She wanted to know that even her Gran would have approved the progression of her and Eric's relationship. He understood her request on waiting, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He had been planning a trip to Sweden for the two of them in two months and was excited about asking her to marry him, in the human tradition. He had waited to ask her until now because she had been so busy concentrating on launching her new business. He was so proud of her success and it made him so happy that she came to him whenever she needed help. It made him realize no matter what hell he had gone through without her, he must have done something right in his Gods eyes to let Sookie welcome him back into her heart.

He vowed to those same Gods that would worship her every single day that he was allowed to be with her and that is precisely what he intended on doing now. Eric wanted to taste her sweet honey more than anything, but Sookie was being a bit pushy and impatient tonight. She began pleading with Eric.

"Please Eric, I need you, I need you inside me now, please." Eric could not deny her, or himself for that matter. He lifted himself above her once more, climbing to his knees, and gently grabbed a hold of Sookie's hips. He wanted to be face to face with her, looking directly into each other's eyes while they made love. He loved the intensity in her eyes, and he loved the way her body shattered as she fell over the edge of bliss, knowing that he had cause her so much please always heightened his own. He lifted her up and over his lap, and he sat on the bed with his legs crossed under her bottom and his manhood at full attention. He lowered down onto him and Sookie cried out in sheer joy. She threw her head back and let out a slow moan as she wrapped her own legs around his waist.

"Look at me Lover." Eric needed to see her eyes, Sookie knew this and she turned her head back down and locked her gaze with his. The feel of him filling her was like no other; she felt complete when they were this connected. Their bond was encompassing them and making them feel the kind warmth that only it can bring to their lovemaking. She began to move up and down Eric's hard length, moving very slowly at first. Eric leaned in a started kissing her and exploring her mouth with his tongue. She picked up her pace and the feelings of tingling in her stomach started to rise. Eric was getting lost in her and he knew she was quickly getting closer to her completion. He pulled his lips away and moved his one hand down to her bundle of nerves and began to slowly stroke, circle and flick her clit, and as she picked the pace with her hips, his fingers quickened as well.

"Oh, God, Eric, don't stop… don't… I'm com..." With those words Eric leaned in and whispered for Sookie to bite him. She grabbed his neck, twining the fingers of her right hand into the hair at the nape of his neck, gently tilting his head to the side and exposing it to her waiting mouth and and bit. Eric came hard at her first pull of his blood and shouted out, "Sookie," and when he began to come down Sookie asked him to bite her. With absolutely no hesitation on his part, Eric leaned in and erotically licked her breast before sinking his fangs into her, causing her to jerk and orgasm all over again. Both were panting and whispering words of love back and forth to each other. It was the only coherent thing either could think to say to each other, choosing instead to let their bond do the talking for them.

Sookie and Eric fell back down onto the bed and he gathered her into his arms, spooning them together, and began stroking her hair. Each one of them was quiet, but both felt content with the bond happily humming inside each other.

After what seemed like a good half hour Eric finally spoke.

"Sookie, do you still want to watch the movie or would you rather lay here and continue our evening in bed?"

Sookie had no desire to watch any movie tonight, she simply wanted to lay with her vampire and revel in afterglow of their lovemaking. She told Eric so and he was perfectly content being in the arms of his lover as well. As the night progressed, there were a few more rounds of worshiping each other, and about an hour before dawn, Eric had to force himself to leave her once again.

Sookie was leaving for New Orleans that morning for an important meeting at Pelican Publishing. She still was involved in its ongoing operation; however she did not oversee the day to day workings any longer. She had made sure that there was an excellent staff to run the company in her absence before she had made the move back to Bon Temps permanently. But because it was still her company, the only one left that Dec had left her, every month she would come and sit on their executive meeting. It was the least that she could do to honor his memory, and to remind herself that he had been an important part of her life, helping to shape the woman she had become.

She would miss Eric while she was away, but she would only be gone two nights, and she really was looking forward to seeing Amelia again. She had lived with Amelia for over a year while she was in New Orleans before she was engaged to Dec. Just thinking about that seemed like it was another life time ago. Sometimes it was still hard for her to believe Dec had been dead for almost two years. She knew she would never forget the man who had taught her to open up and be honest in her feelings. She would always have a strong love for him, but it was nothing like the love she had for Eric. It was true, what people would say. You never do love any two people the same way. Dec was a good man, and his tragic death almost put her under, but she had survived. And now, well, she never dreamed then that she would be back with Eric, together again, and that she would be so completely and madly in love with her Viking. She felt like this is where she belonged.

Before Eric dragged himself out of her bed for the day left her, they talked a little more. He had asked if she and Pam had had a nice night out together, and she told him they did. She also informed him that she was sure Pam was going to want to start serving these blood martini's at Fangtasia. She was sort of glad that it was so close to dawn about then, because she really didn't want to get into anything else about her night with Pam and have to explain anything else to Eric. Eric knew he had to go so he gave her one last kiss, telling her to be careful driving and requested that she leave him a text as soon as she got to Amelia's. She always stayed with her friend when she had business in New Orleans and this time she had so much more than business to discuss with her. She wanted to talk about Amelia about her decision on spending the rest of eternity with Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlaine Harris owns them all!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted. I really appreciate the feedback and hope you continue. A special thanks to my friend and beta, Sassyvampmama, who can take my work and polish it up like no ones else can. Thanks so much girl! Hope you all enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

Turning for Love

Chapter 3

Sookie arrived in New Orleans around 1:00 pm and went straight to Pelican Publishing for the afternoon meeting. On parking in her designated "President only" parking spot, she immediately sent a text to Eric, knowing it would make him feel much better when he rose for the night. She laughed at the fact that just a few years ago she would have felt like he was trying to control her when he asked her to let him know that she had made it safely. Now she realized he was genuinely concerned for her and it made him feel better when she checked in with him. God, sometimes it really made her cringe when she thought about her old self and her ridiculous notions. Well thankfully she finally understood it.

The executive board meeting was scheduled for 2:00 pm which gave Sookie an hour to go to her office, catch up on some phone calls and look over the meeting's agenda. They needed to go over some renewal contracts and make some decisions about bringing on a few new authors. Sookie always enjoyed the atmosphere at Pelican; however it certainly didn't give her the same satisfaction as working with all the kids in Bon Temps. Sookie walked from her office to the conference room a few minutes before the meeting was to take place, placing a smile on her face as she walked, knowing that without Dec here it just wasn't the same anymore for her. She still loved this company but the memories were bittersweet for her now that she had Eric back in her life.

The meeting went well, and she was able to spend an hour afterwards with her V.P.'s of Operations and Finance going over some of last minute spending and receivables before she cut out to meet Amelia at their favorite downtown restaurant for dinner.

While driving from Pelican towards downtown, Sookie thought that coming back to New Orleans just didn't excite her as it once had. Her life had evolved so much over the past four years and the city that had once captivated her now felt like it was holding her captive, keeping her away from Eric and her beloved center in Bon Temps. She was losing more and more interest in overseeing the publishing house and was seriously contemplating selling it. She wanted to focus on trying to franchise her centers.

Sookie was seated at their usual table in the far back of the restaurant waiting for Amelia to arrive. She liked the ambiance of the candle-lit tables and knowing that she and Amelia could always catch up without ever feeling rushed or drowned out by the crowd here. Seeing her dearest friend was the only thing drawing Sookie to New Orleans lately, aside from having to be here for Pelican. As she waited for Amelia to arrive, Sookie couldn't help think about how wonderful her friend had been four years ago when she had dropped everything and retrieved her at that Quick Mart, devastated by Eric's actions. Amelia took her in and encouraged her to become the women she was now. She listened and supported her, always keeping it real with Sookie. She knew friends like Amelia were rare, and she truly felt blessed to have her in her life. When Dec was killed, it was Amelia who took care of her and who helped get her through that whole ordeal. Now Sookie wanted the only other person's opinion that mattered to her most besides Eric to understand and support her decision to be turned. She prayed that Amelia would understand, but she knew that she would probably be shocked, especially because Sookie had always said she would never want to become a vampire. Well, now she was a walking, talking and breathing testament to the phrase, 'Never say Never'.

Amelia walked in and noticed her friend deep in thought, and when she sat down in the booth to join Sookie, Sookie didn't even notice her at first.

'Hey stranger, Earth to Sookie, are you with me?" Amelia was staring at Sookie and then she leaned over and gave her a big hug. "God, I miss you Stackhouse. I look forward to these monthly get-togethers more than you know. Talking on the phone just doesn't cut it." Amelia smiled warmly at her friend.

"Meels, it's so great to see you too! And I agree wholeheartedly, the phone calls just don't cut it." Sookie was now focused on Meels and she wanted to get caught up before she even broached the subject of changing.

'First things first, I need a glass of wine and I need it pronto! I've had the day from hell girl and I need a little liquid Novocain." Both Amelia and Sookie laughed at Meels words and with that the waitress came over and took their order. The immediately ordered a bottle of Cabernet and gave her their entrée orders at the same time. They didn't even need a menu; they always got the same thing when they came here to catch up and talk.

The girls got caught up and Amelia filled her in on a couple of her blind dates that were nightmares. Sookie felt bad that Amelia hadn't found anyone serious since Tray's death. Sookie talked about everyone from Bon Temps, and about Eric and Pam too, of course. They both agreed that Amelia needed to come and spend a few days in Bon Temps sometime soon. The only time she had been back was for Sookie's grand opening of Good Times, though her stay was less than 24 hours because she had to leave the next day to get back to her shop. Her partner, Octavia, had to help her daughter out with her grandkids and Amelia couldn't leave the store for too long without one of them there to run the place. Sookie said that she, Pam and Amelia all needed to go out and have a girl's night out. Amelia was excited at the thought and had always enjoyed Pam's company, in more ways than one. After some discussion, it was decided that Amelia would come stay with her next month.

When the check came, Sookie picked it up before Amelia could even touch it.

"Sookie, you never let me pay, please let me get this."

"Absolutely not, you are putting me up for two nights and it's the least I can do." Amelia wasn't going to argue; she knew how stubborn Sookie could be so she just said 'fine' and thanked her. It was pretty late by now, and both Sookie and Amelia were tired. Amelia had taken the next day off so she and Sookie had the whole day to themselves. They headed out of the restaurant and went straight to Amelia's condo. Sookie was exhausted from her drive earlier, not to mention the Pelican meeting, and both agreed that they would figure out what they wanted to do in the morning.

Sookie got ready for bed and checked her phone. Of course there was a text from Eric telling her that he loved her and to be safe. She text him back with all capital letters, _'DITTO! XOXOXO. Call u tomorrow, going to bed.'_

Early the next morning, Sookie heard Amelia putzing around in the kitchen, and she decided to haul her butt out of bed and get some caffeine in her system. She shuffled into the kitchen and helped herself to a huge mug of coffee and joined Amelia on the coach. It felt like old times sitting here in the morning, drinking her coffee and planning her day out with Amelia.

"So what are you up for today? Mani/Pedi's… shopping… lunch, all or none of the above?" Sookie could tell Amelia was anxious to get moving. That was just how she was, constant motion. Sookie, on the other hand, definitely knew how to sit and relax and enjoy her morning.

"Well, after my coffee I will drag myself into the shower, get ready so we can do some shopping and then we can have a late lunch."

"Are we simply browsing, or are you looking for anything in particular." Meels asked as she took a sip of her coffee and placed it back on the table.

"I want to head to some of our favorite shops. They just don't have the same type of stores back home, not even in Shreveport. I definitely want to pick up some lingerie and lounge wear. Ever since I opened the center, on the nights I have with Eric I have just preferred to stay in and hang out, and I am tired of throwing on yoga pants all the time. " Sookie wanted to get some outfits that were comfortable, but yet still sexy at the same time. She liked dressing for Eric, even if she never wore anything too long. She started to smile at that thought.

"I'm guessing that your Viking sex god wouldn't care what you had on Sook, and I am certain that it never stays on long with him around." Amelia leered at Sookie, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, "So, you have been kind of quiet about Eric, usually you talk about him a lot more. Is everything all right in paradise?" Amelia asked, hoping that nothing was wrong, but letting Sookie know that it didn't go unnoticed that she briefly skimmed over talking about Eric last night.

Sookie wasn't sure what to say, but she figured this would be the perfect opening to discuss the subject of her wanting to be with Eric forever. So she decided she might as well just spit it out and see how Amelia reacted.

"It's funny that you mentioned him really, because Eric is what I wanted to talk to you about. I was just waiting for the right time to bring it up." Sookie knew she was starting to lose her confidence, but waited to see what Amelia said next.

"You guys are ok, aren't you? You aren't on the outs again. Please tell me you're not, I'm not sure I can go through that again Sook. You know I love you to death, but God, I don't even want to think about you two not being together." Amelia started to get nervous and she leaned up and placed her hands on her knees, almost bracing herself to her some awful news.

"No, no, Meels, everything is great with Eric, beyond great even. I have never been happier in my whole life. As a matter of fact, I don't think I could love him anymore if I tried. I literally love him more than life, Amelia. Do you know what I mean? I don't ever want to be without him. I miss him when we aren't together. Our bond has never been stronger, and I have come to the conclusion that I never want to be without him and I never want him to be without me." Sookie was trying to say, in so many words, that she wanted to spend eternity with Eric, but she was failing every time she tried to explain it. She leaned up and looked directly into Amelia's confused eyes and just blurted it out.

"I have decided that I want to be with Eric for eternity, Meels" She didn't say she decided she wanted to be a vampire, because honestly that wasn't it, and that was what was always holding her back. She had never wanted to be a vampire, it wasn't even a factor for her in making this decision, it was all about being with Eric forever, and becoming a vampire was the only way to do that. Well if that was the only way to be with Eric, then she would learn to adapt. She had confidence that she could adapt. Hell, she knew that if she could successfully turn herself into an entirely new person while she was in New Orleans, then she could be just as successful in becoming a vampire.

Amelia's mind was reeling, but she should be used to her mind going into overdrive when she talked to Sookie lately. She heard what Sookie said and now she needed to repeat it back.

"Sook, you are telling me that you want to walk this earth with Eric for eternity? You want to be a vampire?" Amelia was shocked; she had never dreamed that Sookie would ever come to this decision. She tried talking to Sookie about this years ago, before Sookie and Eric were ever officially together, but Sookie's attitude about being a vampire was always _'no way in hell would I ever want to be one_'. She was floored, speechless, and for her to be that, well it took a lot.

"Yes, I am. I've thought about this a lot since Eric and I got back together, and I know that this is what I want. I've already taken a few baby steps to start the proverbial ball rolling." Sookie answered, shutting her mouth quickly after saying this. Sookie stared at her friend, waiting for her reaction. She wasn't sure how Amelia would respond.

"Wow Sookie, you really do love him. I mean I knew you did, and I knew you two have gone through so much to get where you are, but this is the type of love that is completely unconditional. I have to say that I really believe you two have something special. I never said a word to you Sookie about your beliefs and attitudes about staying human, and I respected your decisions regarding yours and Eric's relationship. But I never understood how you could have such disdain about ever being one, yet you had no problem loving one. I am happy for the both of you. I think this is the right decision, that is, if you really love him." Sookie saw the sincerity in Amelia's eyes and she began to cry at her friends kind words. Sookie was feeling so relieved and happy, and if truth be told a little scared.

Amelia reached over to Sookie and held her friend in her arms as Sookie sobbed, and she started to cry too. She knew her friend had just made the most important decision in her life and she was grateful that she was there to share in it. Amelia knew that this was a big moment for Sookie. She was never going to be there to hear Sookie say she was pregnant, but she was here to share the moment she was declaring that she wanted to spend eternity with her vampire. Sookie's tears were tears of joy and relief that her best friend had just validated her decision.

"Thanks Meels, I'm sorry I cried all over your nightgown, but you have no idea how much better you've made me feel about this." Sookie reached for a tissue to wipe her eyes than her nose.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Now no more crying, ok? This is a happy moment. My god Sookie, you haven't even told me how Eric reacted to this. He must be ecstatic." Amelia grabbed a tissue too and loudly blew her nose.

"Meels, Eric doesn't even know about this, and he isn't going to until I have everything a bit more figured out."

"What do you mean more figured out?" Amelia was confused again

"Well, first I didn't make this decision until I made sure that I could even be turned."

"Wait why wouldn't you be able to be turned?"

"Well of course I can be turned, but I decided that if I was going to be turned I did not want Eric as my maker. I wanted it to be Pam and I had to ask her first, which I did, and she has tentatively agreed." Sookie said with a nod, as if she was confirming the news.

"Well that's great Sook, but why wouldn't you want Eric as your maker?'

"Because, I don't want our relationship to change and I am afraid that would happen if he was to be my maker. It is very common for a child and maker to have a sexual relationship at first, but then it fizzles out and I don't want to be just another Pam to him in a 100 years. Plus, I really don't want Eric to have that kind of control or power over me."

"Wow, you have thought it out. I can understand your reasons for that."

Sookie and Amelia talked some more and Sookie explained how she was meeting Pam this Wednesday night to ask her the questions she had. And when she had her questions answered to her satisfaction, and when she felt that the time was right, she would tell Eric.

After she explained her decision some more, they both decided that they would leave that subject alone for now and enjoy the rest of their time together. They shopped and went out for a wonderful lunch, then came home, napped and then went to one of their favorite blues bars for dinner, happy to take in some music and have a drink. Sookie stayed over for another night, checking in with Eric before she went to bed, and planned on heading home the next morning.

As she laid her head on her pillow, she felt wonderful knowing that her friend was on board with her big decision. She could definitely put Amelia in her plus column now that she was sure that her friend would be there to support her.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlaine Harris owns them all!

Thanks to all those who took the time to read and let me know your thoughts. It means the world to me. I also appreciate all those who have put me on their alerts and favorites. Will hope that you leave me your thoughts as well.

A special thanks to Sassyvampmama for all her hard work on this story. Thanks again and hope you continue to read and enjoy!

Chapter 4

When Sookie got back from New Orleans she was feeling so much more confident about her decision to spend "forever" with Eric. She was also resolute with her notion of taking a step back from Pelican Publishing. She had personally hired all of the head people there before moving back to Bon Temps, and she felt that she could trust them to run it in her absence. She would have to look into hiring a co-President, and of course she would still receive updates and need to sign off on contracts, but she was not interested in continuing to be actively involved. She would wait to see if she would sell since she didn't want to make any more emotional decisions right now, but her priorities were fully focused on her Good Times Youth Center.

It was Sunday night, the night when she and Eric usually entertained her family or friends at her house, but they had decided to spend tonight alone and play catch up instead. She had missed him so much yesterday afternoon while she and Amelia had been talking about him. She was tempted to go home to be with him instead of going out to the jazz club with Amelia, but she knew Amelia would have been hurt if she had done that. She thought if she had told her friend just how much she actually physically ached for him when they were apart for more than a couple days, that Amelia would think she was nuts. She knew their bond played a part in her longing, but she also genuinely missed his presence. She loved how close they were whenever they were together. They had fun together, and the truth of the matter was that she liked him just as much as she loved him. They weren't just lovers, they were friends as well.

Usually on Sunday nights she would cook dinner for her brother, or have Sam or Tara and JB and their daughter for a late Sunday dinner, but not tonight. She had been away too long for her liking, and she planned on being selfish; tonight she was going to have her Viking all to herself. When Eric arrived at her house at sunset she met him at the door wearing some of the lingerie she had purchased yesterday, and they were insatiable for each other the entire night.

The next morning Sookie went into the center and worked her butt off all day. She was completely drained by the time 5:00 rolled around and knew she would not have the energy to go out tonight. Monday nights were normally their designated date nights, and tonight Eric was planning to take Sookie to a local artist's exhibit in Shreveport. Sookie had been looking to add some pieces of art to her center and she had decided that she wanted to only purchase works of art from local artists. She thought that the kids might be inspired to see art made by residents of their own state.

Eric understood and could feel how tired Sookie was through their bond, so he suggested that they stay in for the evening instead of going out. They both curled up on her couch and started to watch a movie, though Sookie didn't make to the end of the movie before she was sound asleep. Eric gently carried her to her room and carefully tucked her into bed, leaving her a note to say good night for him. He figured he would go catch up on some work at Fangtasia while she got some much needed rest, and would see his lover tomorrow. Sookie woke up around 8:00 in the morning, very much rested and refreshed. She immediately saw the note from Eric laying on her nightstand and had to smile when she read it.

_My Dearest,_

_You look so beautiful lying sound asleep in my arms that I did not want to leave you tonight. I could tell that you needed your rest, so I took my leave to catch up on some area business. I look forward to our evening tomorrow. Please give yourself a few hours this morning to relax before you dive back into work. I know how much joy you get from your center and I am so proud of all that you have accomplished. Just don't forget, you need to take care of yourself if you want to be able to take care of all your kids. Until tomorrow night, my lover._

_All of my love,_

_Eric_

Sookie took the note and placed it in a box she kept under her bed. She had saved every note that Eric had ever written her, even the few that she had from before she ran to New Orleans. She cherished them greatly, and from time to time she would pull them out and read them whenever she wanted to remind herself that all of this was real. She shuffled into her kitchen and picked out her blend of the day, popping it into her Keurig machine, and just over a minute later she was nursing her favorite fix. Reveling in the rich taste of her coffee made Sookie think once more about how she might be when she woke every evening as a vampire. Would she crave blood as much as she does caffeine now? It must be similar, she thought, though much more intense.

She decided that she really needed to sit down and start writing down her questions for Pam. Pam would be coming over to see her tomorrow night so that they could talk about her concerns and she wanted to be fully prepared. She grabbed a legal pad and pen that was in one of her kitchen drawers, and made her way over the couch. She took another sip of her coffee before placing her mug on the end table. She situated herself comfortably on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her, and placed the pad in her lap. With pen in hand, she began to write her list of questions for Pam.

1. How will you make me a vampire? What will the process entail?

2. When I rise will I know who I am and who everyone around me is?

3. Will I lose my telepathy or any other innate qualities that I have?

4. Will my personality change? If so, how?

5. Will I have to live with you, and if so, for how long?

6. Will you be the only one who has control over me?

7. Will Eric have any control over me or can he override your control because he is your maker?

8. Will my sexual tastes or my sex drive change?

9. Will I be able to control my hunger and can I live on True blood?

10. Can I feed without having sex in the beginning?

11. Will I still be considered Eric's bonded and will I be under vampire law?

12. Will you promise to release me when I have complete control over my actions?

Sookie stopped writing her questions and flipped the page over and began to write a list detailing the positives and negatives to being turned.

Positives 

-Being with Eric forever

-Making love with Eric forever

-Laughing with Eric forever

-Having Pam as maker/friend

-Amelia on board

-Helping my charities out forever

-Helping children forever

-Discovering new interests

-Continuing to make a positive impact

-No more cleaning refrigerator out

-No more grocery shopping

-No more cleaning appliances

-No more cleaning kitchen ware

-Possibility I could fly or have another gift

-Improved strength/speed

-Improved vision

-Improved sense of smell

-No more weight fluctuation

-No more periods

-No more shaving/ or hair cuts

-Can comfortably wear 6 inch heels

Negatives

-No sun light

-No human food

-Outlive everyone

-Fangs

-Needing blood

Sookie placed her pen down. It was obvious, seeing it in black and white, that the positives far outweighed the negatives for her. What concerned her more were all the questions that she needed answered; those answers would make this decision an absolute one, one way or the other for her. When she did this, she wanted as much knowledge as possible behind her decision. Sookie realized that it wasn't an exact science and that every person is different, therefore no two transformations would be the same, but that being fully prepared for whatever happened would allow her to be able to accept her new vampire self.

Pam arrived around 8:30 that evening, dressed very casually for her. She had on a cute Juicy Couture velour sweat suit with a pair of rocket dog sneakers. Even dressed casually Pam looked more put together than anyone else Sookie knew. Sookie had just thrown on her usual comfort clothes: yoga pants and a tank top.

"Hi Pam, any trouble getting away from Fangtasia tonight?"

"Hello my human friend, and nope, none at all. I have been giving Felicia more and more responsibility at Fangtasia and she is actually has proven herself to be very competent." Pam said as she followed Sookie into her family room and took a seat on one of the couches across from Sookie, who seated herself on the other one. She immediately noticed a legal pad out on the coffee table and saw the heading 'Questions for Pam'. She didn't know whether to find it funny or to be impressed that Sookie was taking this so seriously.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe that I forgot to offer you something to drink. Can I get you True Blood, Pam?" Sookie asked, agitated by her forgetfulness. She could only guess that her nerves had caused her to forget her long-ingrained Southern manners. She silently shot her Gran an apology as she looked to Pam for a response.

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." Pam couldn't help but laugh at the nervous telepath. She tried to think of the last time she had seen Sookie like this and couldn't find even on occasion in what she jokingly called her 'vault'. To help ease her friend's nerves she continued, "I can tell you want to get down to business and I am very anxious to see what questions you have for me."

Sookie got up and handed Pam her tablet. "Here, go ahead and look over what I have written while I go and get our drinks." Sookie walked into the kitchen and came back shortly with their refreshments. She handed Pam a warmed bottle of blood and placed her own glass of sweet tea on a coaster on the end table beside her. Pam handed the pad back to Sookie with a smile.

"I am very pleased that you are taking becoming a vampire so seriously Sookie; it isn't something to go into with blinders on. As much as I love being a vampire, I was never given this choice. I was very fortunate that Eric made the correct decision in turning me, but I could have gone very differently. I was lucky, not everyone is cut out to be a vampire. There are many newly turned vampires who simply cannot cope and willingly meet the sun within the first decade. Though, if truth be told, I do believe you will make a magnificent vampire. If I didn't, I would not even be entertaining this conversation. Now why don't we begin by answering some of these questions?" Pam took a swallow of her True Blood, ready to hopefully provide Sookie with the answers that she needed.

Sookie had her legal pad in her lap. She looked down at her list and took a deep breath before she looked up at Pam and started to speak, "Pam, I know you've told me the story of how Eric came to find you, how he turned you and what your relationship was like right after you were turned. I know that the relationship between the two of you changed as you changed, but what I fear most is that will happen to Eric and I. What I fear most is that I will change too much for his liking and that he will no longer want me." Pam could see genuine concern in Sookie's eyes and interrupted her.

"Sookie, you and Eric are already bonded, which is much more important than you seem to understand. It is also something important to remember that Eric and I were not before he turned me. He loves you; believe me when I tell you that that will never change. I believe your love will only grow stronger once you become a vampire. People think vampires don't feel, but that is a complete fallacy. We feel everything much more than humans do; our emotions run so much deeper, we just choose to suppress them. As vampires, having 'feelings' make us appear weak and can cloud our judgment. _That_ is why we do not give into them, but we definitely feel. You should know that more than anyone. Do you not 'feel' my master? Can you not sense the depth of his devotion and love for you?" Pam stated those last two questions as more a statement than a query.

"Yes, of course I can feel Eric and I do know how deeply he feels for me. I just never want that to change." Sookie replied seeking confirmation from Pam.

"Sookie, once a vampire chooses to love, it is for eternity. Eric has never loved anyone like he loves you. He will not love anyone else this way again, even if you chose to stay human and die, I don't think that he would ever love nor bond to another. In fact, I am absolutely sure of it." Pam smiled at her friend to reassure her.

Sookie felt the warmth of her words and said, "Thank you Pam, for sitting here and helping me through this. I know that you don't have to, and it means so much to me that you are willing to be here. Not to mention that you are willing to become my maker. I just can't handle the thought of Eric being my maker and all of the problems it could cause for us."

"Sookie, I do believe that if Eric were your maker, you two would be still sexually attracted to each other for the rest of eternity. The bond you have now would only grow stronger. For you to be concerned that the nature of your relationship could change is a legitimate concern, but since you two are bonded by love, Eric being your maker should not interfere in that." Pam wanted to make sure that Sookie knew that there were no doubts that Eric was in love with Sookie, and that nothing would change that. She understood her friend's worries, but she also knew that some of her issues were legitimate as well. She decided to address the next biggest issue first, "Where I see the biggest problem if he were your Maker is the control issue. You two have worked so hard, and come so far, to have an equal and balanced relationship. I think your innate character, which does not change when you change by the way, would resent Eric for having to discipline you and act as your Maker instead of as only your husband. That should be the only reason you want me to be your maker and not Eric. Does that make sense to you Sookie?"

Pam wanted to make sure Sookie chose her for the right reasons, thereby never questioning herself after it was done. Once she became a vampire there was no turning back, or changing makers for that matter.

"I see what you are saying Pam, and I agree wholeheartedly with you. I wish I could say that I would be alright with Eric having to discipline me, if I needed it, and teaching me the right and wrong ways of your world, but I know better. I have gotten to know myself very well over these past four years, and I will not deny what you're saying. I just hope Eric will see it the same way."

Sookie was worried that Eric would not like her deciding on having Pam be her maker over him. She hoped that once he got over his initial reaction, that he would agree with everything that Pam was telling her now. She felt extremely lucky that Pam was on her side in this, and was certain that she would be a wonderful maker. When she and Eric had first gotten back together, Eric told Sookie how Pam had helped him and was there for him while she was not. Sookie knew Pam only wanted what was best for Eric, and that she would do whatever it took to make him happy.

"I won't lie to you Sookie; I'm not sure how Eric will react to you wanting me to be your maker instead of him." Pam really wasn't sure. She knew that if the only way Sookie would agree to be turned was to have her do it, than he would have to accept it, but would he try to convince Sookie otherwise? She knew he would try. The real question was: how would he react to the news?

"Pam, now that we have agreed on why you should be my maker, can you walk me through the whole process and answer my other questions?" Sookie was eager to get to her other concerns.

"Absolutely." Pam went on to explain to Sookie exactly how she would turn her, leaving nothing out concerning the whole process. She then told Sookie how she would rise very hungry, the craving would literally burn in her throat, and that she would need to feed immediately. She told her that only human blood would satisfy that first hunger, and that she did not believe True Blood would suffice for the first year or so.

She explained her that all of her senses, as well as her sexual appetite, would be heightened and may very well overwhelm her at first. She went onto say that not only would she have Pam to guide her through her transition, but that she would have Eric there as well. He would definitely help her relieve her sexual tension, and that she would certainly not become a lesbian or bisexual when she rose just because Pam would be her maker. She did however explain that it would not be unusual for her to be attracted to Pam, but that not all Maker/Child pairs were involved in a sexual relationship.

She told her that a person who has been turned generally maintained their personality and that Sookie would stay very much who she already was. Pam said that she would be the only one to ever 'control' her, but that Eric would be there to help guide her as well. She would live with Pam initially, probably either with or very close to Eric. It would depend on her progress as to how soon she could be with Eric alone. When Pam felt she was ready, she would release her, but hoped that they would be able to maintain a relationship much like the one Pam enjoyed with Eric.

As far as her telepathic abilities went, Pam could not predict if she would keep them or not, and had no idea if she would gain any other special gifts like flying. The last issue she addressed was about how Sookie would be viewed in the vampire world. She would definitely be subject to their laws, however she still would be Eric's bonded and pledged wife, so that would be an issue she should really discuss with Eric. He would be better able to inform her of her new place in the vampire political hierarchy. To be honest, Pam figured that her placement would depend more on her usefulness to the King than who she was bonded to, but she didn't mention that to Sookie.

"Speaking of Eric, when do you plan on telling him about your decision, Sookie?" Pam didn't know how long she could keep this from Eric, nor did she want to keep secrets from him if she could avoid it.

"Well, Eric told me he wanted to take a vacation soon and I thought when we were away from everything, without any interruptions, that would be the best time to tell him." Sookie was so excited to tell him, and now that she and Pam talked, she felt one hundred percent better about her decision.

"I think that would be perfect Sookie." Pam knew Eric was planning on asking to marry him by the human law and thought that Sookie's timing would be perfect. The only thing that he wouldn't like right away would be her choice in who she wanted to do it.

After they ended all their talk of turning, Sookie and Pam decided to watch a few episodes of Dexter that Sookie had on DVD. It was one of her favorite shows and Pam was quickly becoming just as hooked as Sookie was. Pam left around midnight and Sookie went to bed that night feeling more confident in her decision. After she talked to Eric, the only people she had to talk to were her brother, Tara and Sam, and it wasn't because she felt the need to seek their approval. On the contrary, she didn't feel that she needed permission from them, but she wanted to tell them before she did it so they would be ready when it happened. But none of them would know anything about it until after she told Eric. He deserved to hear it first.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlaine Harris owns them all.

Thanks everyone for taking time to read, review and alert. It really makes it all worth while reading your thoughts. Thanks to Sassyvampmama, who's mad beta skills made this so much more. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

_Two months later in Sweden_

Sookie was on cloud nine. She and Eric had been vacationing in Sweden and Norway for the past month and on their last night in Sweden, after the most incredible round of love making, Eric proposed to Sookie. They were lying in bed, surrounded by the haze of their post coital bliss, when he popped the question and Sookie immediately said 'yes'.

She knew as soon as she said 'yes' that this would be the time to tell him she wanted to be turned. Eric was ecstatic that she had agreed to marry him, and he immediately started asking her about where she wanted them to live together and they agreed that they would build a home. They also agreed that she would keep her Gran's farm house, since it was the Stackhouse family homestead, and that he would keep one home in Shreveport for emergencies.

Before Sookie could even broach the topic of her wanting to spend eternity with Eric, he hesitantly began to talk to her about being with him forever. Sookie had avoided the subject of turning months ago, claiming she did not want to be a vampire and that she could not imagine ever changing her mind, so he was surprised she started to talk with him about it. Truth be told, she could not wait to see the expression on his face when she would tell him she wanted to be with him forever. Eric, not knowing that she had already made her decision, began to speak to her about the love he had for her and that he hoped someday she would consider being with him for eternity. That is when Sookie decided to tell him that she loved him more than life itself and that she did in fact want to be with him forever. She then told him she wanted to be turned.

As soon as she told him that, she felt the strongest surge of love and joy coming from Eric through the bond. It was so strong that it almost overwhelmed her, and she immediately sent all her love and assurances right back to him. She did not think she could ever be any happier than she was in that moment. That feeling was cut short however when Eric asked her when she wanted him to turn her. She immediately felt apprehensive about telling him that she wanted Pam to turn her and not him, being unsure of how he would react to it. She knew he would never intentionally physically hurt her, but she also knew that he most likely would not be happy about it either. She could tell he just assumed when she told him she wanted to be turned that she wanted him to be her maker. Now she had to break his heart and let him know that was not the case.

"Eric, Hon, I want you to know I have not made this decision hastily. I have thought long and hard about this and I am absolutely, one hundred percent sure I want to be with you forever." Sookie could see Eric tearing up, she felt his joy at her declaration, and she could only hope that would not change once she continued telling him about her decision.

"However, if I am to be turned, I want Pam to be my maker, not you. The reason…..

"What do you mean, 'you want Pam to be your maker'? I will be your maker. You are mine; my wife, my bonded, my love, not hers." Eric was not expecting to hear that Sookie wanted Pam to turn her and not him. He was hurt and confused. He certainly did not want anyone but himself to be her maker, not even his child.

"I need you to listen to me and I promise I will explain why I want Pam to be the one to turn me. Please, Eric, this was the biggest decision I have ever made, one that I never, ever thought I would make, but I have. I can feel that you are hurt and angry, and I understand why you would be, but please allow me to explain." Sookie was trying to be patient with Eric, but she was taken aback by how fast his feelings could go from complete joy to absolute anger and hurt.

Eric knew he had to get a hold of his emotions, so he reeled them in and nodded for Sookie to continue. He would listen to her; that was something that they promised each other that they would always do when they got back together. They had agreed then that they would hear the other out and always be truthful in what they were feeling.

"Eric, first off, I want you to know that it's because I love you more than life that I want to be with your forever and that I have agreed to be turned." Sookie placed her small hand on Eric still naked chest, right above his heart. "However, I never want our love to change because I became a vampire. I am afraid if you were my maker it would change the whole dynamic of our relationship. You would no longer be able to just be my bonded, husband, lover and friend. You would have to be my master before any of these other titles, and that is not how I want to view you. To be honest I was initially afraid if you were my maker, our relationship would change and I would be nothing more than another Pam to you in 20 or so years, and I could not bear for that to happen to us. I would rather stay human than risk losing what we have now."

Eric immediately jumped in. "Sookie, that would never happened. Yes, I know I told you that many child/maker relationship start off sexual at first and then change and evolve into an entirely different one, but I am confident that would never happen with us. I did not love Pam before I turned her, nor were we bonded first either. In fact, we had never actually met before she rose as a vampire. What you and I have is completely different and it will never change; it can only grow stronger as time goes by. As your maker, you and I would have a bond like no other, I do not want to share you with anyone. I will not share you." Eric was getting angrier, and in his anger he began to wonder if it was his child who had put this notion into Sookie's head.

"Eric, while I don't believe that our love will change, why risk it? Why risk having our relationship change at all. I don't want you to have to reprimand or punish me if I do something wrong as a vampire. Honestly, I don't want you to have that kind of control over me Eric. You already know that I don't like to feel like you are controlling me and that I like to make my own decisions. I want you as my partner when we walk through the rest of our hopefully many life times together. I want to be your equal, and with me being your child, I just don't think that would ever be possible."

Sookie took a deep breath, knowing that she needed to continue, "I want to be Sookie Northman, vampire, bonded, married, and pledged to Eric Northman, not your child. You already have a wonderful child, and with her, one is plenty. I know that you do not abuse the control you have over Pam, but I also know that if you do give her a command, she is powerless to do anything but obey you. I don't want to be that to you. Can you understand where I'm coming from with this?"

Sookie pleaded with Eric to understand, and she reached out to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight in her own. Whenever she ever felt Eric getting upset or insecure about something, she found herself making this small gesture, and it always seemed to help him calm down.

Eric grudgingly heard what Sookie was saying, and he even he could see how her personality would definitely be challenging to him and their relationship if he was indeed to be her maker. He did not want to alienate Sookie in any way, and by him having to act as a maker instead of her husband at times, he could see exactly that happening. They had already been through so much over that past few years, and had learned so much about themselves and each other since then, that he knew she was right. He did not like it at all, but he understood her reasoning.

"How do you know Pam would even agree to this? She has never turned anyone, nor has she ever once showed any interest in becoming anyone's maker." Eric was hoping that Pam would not agree to this, but feeling Sookie's determination through the bond after he questioned her gave him the answer he did not want to hear.

"Pam has already agreed to this on the condition that you agree as well. She and I had a couple of discussions before she fully agreed. I have asked her just about every question I could think of about being turned over the past few months, and she answered them all very honestly." Sookie was proud that she made this decision rationally and that she could prove this to Eric as well.

Eric was not happy that Sookie discussed this with Pam before him and said so, "Why would you go to Pam before me? Why would you not ask me everything first? I am your bonded. I am your mate in the vampire world, and I am already a maker; Pam has never been a maker. Not to mention that I have been a vampire far longer than Pam." Eric was angry, but he was genuinely more hurt by Sookie going to Pam first about this than anything else at this point.

"Eric, I wanted to make sure this was even a possibility before I talked to you. Trust me, I have all the same questions and more for you, but it all would have been a moot point if Pam had not agreed. I wanted her to agree to this without you telling her to do so. This had to be her decision as much as mine. I did not want you commanding her either way. That would not have been fair." Sookie was hoping this made sense to Eric. She knew how stubborn he could be and how high handed at times, and she knew that her not involving him was probably a bit high handed as well, but to her it was the only way for it to ever be so. "I'm sorry that I hurt you by doing it this way, but I need to be sure that this was something she would want to do. It is a huge commitment for all three of us, and I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be forced into it and then hate either one of us for it."

Eric could feel himself stiffen up the more she talked about this. He wanted to lash out, and in his current mood, he knew that would not be good. He was not normally one to retreat when faced with a challenge, but he was too hurt and angry right now, and he was afraid he would do or say something to cause Sookie to change her mind. He needed to get away and regroup.

"Sookie, you made a decision that affects each of us and our lives together without even consulting me and you want me to be completely happy and accepting of this? Had I done this, you would accuse me of being high handed, would you not?" Eric was torn. He was so happy that she finally agreed to spend eternity with him, but was angry that she did not want him to be her maker and that she had gone to his child instead of him to help make this decision. It should have been him she went to and that bothered him more than anything else.

Eric got up from their bed and dressed quickly. He needed to clear his head and try to see things the way she had presented them to him before he said anything he may regret. "Sookie, I am sorry. I am overjoyed that you have finally agreed to spend eternity with me, but you have to forgive me if I am upset that you don't trust me to be your maker or that you didn't seek my counseling or advice in coming to this monumental decision. Instead you chose Pam, and honestly, that angers me." Eric blocked the bond; he was too upset right now and did not want Sookie to feel anymore of his anger. "I need some time to think this through. I am going for a walk, I'll be back soon."

Sookie just nodded with tears in her eyes and watched Eric leave. This was not how Sookie expected this to go. She tried to reach out in the bond, but felt that Eric had shut it down. She knew that Eric would be upset, but she had never expected him to walk away from her or to block his end of the bond from her. His reaction was making her question everything. Was she making the right decision, she wasn't sure now. She really didn't think Eric would be _this_ angry or hurt, and she hated that she was the cause of it. Sookie didn't know what to do. She needed someone to talk to so she decided to call the one person she could always rely on for help. She picked up her phone and hit her speed dial for Amelia. Looking at the bedside clock and calculating time zones and such, Sookie determined that it was early in the morning back in the states, so she didn't feel too bad calling her. At least she wouldn't be waking her up.

"Sookie, sweetie, are you still in Sweden? If so, are you calling to gloat about spending the past month with your Viking sex god? Can you still walk?" Amelia chuckled out loud just thinking about Sookie and Eric's sexcapades.

"Oh Meels, I'm not calling to talk about my sex life. I actually am calling because well, Eric asked me to marry him. I said 'yes' of course, and then I told him I wanted to spend eternity with him, and…." Amelia screamed, interrupting what Sookie was trying to say.

"Oh my God Sookie, that is fantastic! But seriously girl, shouldn't you two be celebrating right now? I mean I appreciate you sharing the news and all, but I think if I were you, I would be doing the horizontal mambo with my man until the sun came up."

Sookie knew that Amelia could always make her laugh, even when she was so upset. "I wish Meels, but no. When I told Eric that I wanted to be turned by Pam, he was not happy, especially because I discussed this with her before him. He actually accused me of being high handed. I thought this would make him so happy, regardless of who turned me, but he isn't seeing that way. He shut his side of the bond down and told me he needed some time to think, and then he left me in our room." Sookie was so torn.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm not going to try to make excuses for Eric, but it sounds to me like he is more hurt than angry. I would think that it would only be natural for him to want to be the one to turn you. Once he thinks about it and your reasons behind your decision, I am sure he will come around. Look, you had a lot of time to make this decision and accept it before you ever said anything to him. Give him some time too." Amelia felt bad for Sookie, but she knew that that these two would work it out.

"Your right Meels, I appreciate you listening to me. Thanks for always being there for me when I have needed you. We're leaving here this evening, so I'll call you tomorrow after we get home. Love you!" Sookie felt somewhat better having talked to her best friend.

"I love you too, and have a safe trip home." Amelia hung up the phone and gave a little prayer that Eric would see things clearly.

Meanwhile, Sookie placed her phone on the charger and curled herself up under the covers. She could only hope that when she woke up again Eric would be back and they could talk more about her decision then.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlaine Harris owns them all.

Special thanks to a wonderful reader, **SerenityLei**, who was so kind to make a banner for me for the story. Please check it out by going to her profile. It's awesome and so appreciated. I hope to be able to put it on my profile when I get one up.

Thanks to **Sassyvampmama** for being a great friend and beta. I feel so lucky to have met her through this wonderful site. Since 2010 is closing I really want to thank all the great authors who share their talents with us and give so much of themselves. Thanks too to everyone out there, who has taken time to read, review and alert my stories. Have a very Happy and Healthy New Year!

Turning for Love

Chapter 6

When Eric left, he flew around for a bit before he landed and sat down on stone ledge that surrounded part of Lake Malaren. He and Sookie were staying in Stockholm, and since the city was made up of fourteen islands all connected by bridges, there was water all around. Eric seemed to think best when he was near water; it just helped to calm him. Maybe it was because while he was still a human he spent so much time on his clan's ships sailing throughout the Baltic and other northern seas. He was feeling so many emotions while sitting overlooking the vast body of water.

He wanted to be happy that Sookie had just agreed to become his eternal companion. This was the one thing besides Sookie herself that Eric desired the most, but the fact she wanted Pam to be her maker infuriated him. He felt rejected in a way, and he hated knowing that he had been left out of the decision making process. He'd had no say in the matter. He had to admit, if he was not going to be the one to turn Sookie, than Pam would be the only vampire he would allow to be her maker. More than anything else though, he did not want to share Sookie with anyone, not even his own child.

He didn't like knowing that it would be Pam guiding her, teaching her, and having control of her. He wanted it to be him helping her through this transition. It was quite apparent from their conversation, and the level of determination that he had felt coming through the bond, that Sookie had made up her mind about this. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't think there was a chance in hell she would change her mind about Pam being the one to turn her. He knew he had to accept it, but it would not be easy for him to do so. He sat for a while contemplating this news and finally came to the conclusion that he much rather have her be Pam's child than no one's child at all. He made his way back to their hotel just before dawn. He crawled into bed with Sookie, gathered her sleeping body into his arms, and snuggled her to his chest. He would apologize later for making her upset, but not for having these feelings. She would have to understand and give him some time.

When Sookie woke up, she immediately felt better knowing that her Viking was sound asleep next to her. (She had stopped thinking of him as dead for the day a long time ago, especially since she knew she could wake him if the need arose.) She loved to watch him in his day time rest. He was so beautiful laying there completely naked with his hair strewn across the pillow. Whenever she looked at him she could not believe that he was hers and that he loved her as much as she loved him. She was anxious to talk to him as soon as he rose, and after glancing at the clock, she saw that that would be in less than two hours. She still had to finish packing up their things because she and Eric were supposed to be leaving tonight. She quickly showered, ordered and ate room service, and then sat in their living area with a book and waited for Eric to wake.

"Good evening Lover, have you been up for a while?" Eric was gently probing the bond to try to see how Sookie was feeling. There did not seem to be any anger from her, which was good, just sadness. He hated it when she was upset, and he knew he was the reason for it this time.

"I am sorry I had to leave so suddenly last night. I was hurt, angry and confused, and I did not want to say anything to you that I might have regretted later. I needed to clear my mind and work through the knowledge that you have chosen Pam to turn you and not me." Eric paused, sending his sincerity through the bond and Sookie felt it. On seeing her slight frown, he quickly continued speaking, "I want you to know I am happier than I have ever been before, knowing you will not be leaving this earth, but you must give me some time to accept that I will not be your maker. Forgive me if that has been my number one wish since I have come to know you." Eric was sending his sincerity through the bond and Sookie felt it.

"Eric, I know that you are hurt and feel rejected because I want Pam to be my maker, but I am certain I am making the right decision. I am doing this for us, and I hope you will come to realize that. I am sorry you are hurting because I only wanted you to be happy. I should have realized that you would see it differently than I do. But this is the only way that I will agree to be turned." Sookie sent her resolve through the bond.

"I realize that, but I would like for you, me and Pam to all discuss this together when we get back home." Eric wanted to make sure Pam correctly informed Sookie on what this whole transformation will be like and that she would agree to release her as soon as they felt Sookie was capable of being without a bond to her as well.

"Absolutely and please, promise me you will not be angry with Pam or that you won't punish her or make her pay for this. You should be proud at how wonderful she has been with me and lucky she that she has agreed to do this. I am sure this was not any easy decision for her, and I can assure you that she was a little bit nervous of your reaction. So please Eric, try to keep your cool, promise me?" Sookie pleaded with her eyes to Eric.

"I will not punish her; that I can promise you." Eric just wanted to get home and to have this discussion as soon as possible.

"I love you Eric, and I promise to love you forever." Sookie got up from the couch and stood in front of Eric, giving him huge hug and kissed him on the lips. She needed to feel him and wanted him to assure her that everything would be ok. Eric 'assured' her a number of times that evening before they had to catch their midnight flight home to Shreveport.

Several nights after Sookie and Eric returned from their trip, they got together with Pam and all three spoke openly about Sookie's decision. Eric accepted it, though he secretly hoped that Sookie would change her mind. She told both of them that she did not want to be changed for another couple years. She wanted to get married first, build their dream home, and get her business up and running. She was hoping that she could turn Good Times into a franchise.

Eric and Sookie were married two months after they got back from Sweden. They alternated living in Sookie's family home and Eric's Shreveport home until their new house was completed. She had been touched when she found out that Eric had bought up so much land between Shreveport and Bon Temps so they could someday build their dream home, and it really had turned out to be a good thing.

She and Eric put a lot of thought into designing their ideal house and made sure no expense was spared in reaching their idea of the perfect home. They chose a very traditional style home as a base and then they had the most up-to-date technology put into it. What they wanted would be what was considered to be a smart house. The security system was top notch and she even made sure that they would be able to use solar power for the most part. They had figured it would be a good idea to try to reduce their carbon footprint as much as possible since they would be around much longer than the average human lifespan. It took a good year to complete their house and Sookie was so happy to officially move into 'their' home.

Eric was busy with his other businesses, and went into Fangtasia two nights a week to conduct area business. Sookie never asked Eric about his vampire business, and when they discussed how her becoming a vampire would affect her in the vampire political arena, Eric's only answer was that since they were pledged she would always be protected. She knew that he would take care of her, and he told her that the King would have no use for her if she lost her gift in the turning. Eric did reveal to her however, even without her asking him about it, that Barry from Stan's area had made himself available for DeCastro in her absence. Sookie never asked any follow up questions to that little bit of information and figured what she didn't know would not hurt her.

Six months before Sookie was to be turned, Eric took Sookie away on a surprise trip to Hawaii. He had rented a vampire safe house on the island of Kauai. It was a beautiful and secluded home, and it even had its own private beach. Sookie felt like she was in heaven while they were there and she and Eric had the most wonderful time. Sookie would lay out under the warm sun during the days, nap, or sometimes take planned excursions and explore some of the island. She was grateful she would have these memories, especially viewing the fantastic sunsets before Eric rose. She would miss that, but knowing she would be with Eric far outweighed her need for the daytime sun.

It was while they were in Hawaii that Sookie finally opened up fully with Eric and told him about the one issue that she was having a hard time accepting concerning when she would be turned; their feedings. Every time she thought of him feeding from another person, it literally made her sick to her stomach. She hated the fact it would no longer be her to take care of all his nutritional needs. As his wife, she enjoyed knowing she was providing that for her husband. She knew logically that vampires viewed their meals as nothing more than 'cows', but because Sookie had provided that for Eric for the past few years, and since sex was always a part of his feedings, it upset her.

She understood that Eric could feed without sex, however knew that if there was some form of arousal accompanying the meal it not only made it more pleasurable for the human, but the taste of the blood was much better for the vampire as well. She also worried she would have strong sexual urges towards the humans she would be feeding from, if she had to feed on a human, and that bothered her. She hated having any kind of insecurity and did not want to be jealous of what she had previously referred to as human Hot Pockets, but she was honestly concerned that this would be a real issue for her, and for them as a couple. When she told Eric this he let out a large unneeded sigh, such a human gesture, but it revealed a lot to her.

'My lover, first, you never have to worry about me having sex with my meals. I am very old and I have a lot of control. I also do not need a lot of blood. Do you not remember how I lived on synthetic blood when we were apart? Granted, I much prefer your blood than any other thing, but I would trade drinking your blood any day of the week in order to have you by my side for eternity. You already know that we will still be able to exchange blood with each other, and that I will continue to look forward to that.

"Eric, I know you can control yourself, but I will have a hard time watching you feed on another human. It will take some getting used to." Sookie was looking at Eric, silently asking him for some understanding.

"Yes, I know that it will. I certainly would not want to live on synthetic forever, but I will promise you that there will be nothing sexual when I drink from a human. I can control my urges. I know feeding and fucking many times goes hand in hand, but it does not have to. If it makes you more comfortable, you may pick my meals and be there the whole time I am feeding. I can do the same for you. I, too, was wondering how I would react to you feeding on someone other than me. I am just as possessive of you as you are of me. I will be there along with Pam when you first start feeding. I know you want to only drink synthetic blood Sookie, but that will not be possible for you as a new vampire, and you must learn how to feed responsibly." Eric truly didn't want to think of Sookie feeding on any man, so he understood how she would hate to see him feeding on another woman.

"Sookie, we could agree that I will only feed on men or lesbians and you would only feed on women or gay men, and we would always be in each other's presence when we do feed. Would that put your mind at ease? I think I would prefer it that way too to be honest." Eric was kind of surprised at himself that he would have any issue with feeding because he had honestly never thought twice about his meals in the past, but when it came to Sookie, everything was different. She was his, as he was hers, and he would not allow anyone or anything come in between them.

He was happy that they were discussing all of this ahead of time. It would make Sookie's transition much smoother if they worked out as many obstacles beforehand. When he thought of his own turning, and how scared he had been at first, he thought it would have been so much easier if he had been well informed beforehand, not that Ocella would have been so caring. He just secretly prayed she would learn to love being a vampire. He knew she was more in love with the idea of them being together forever than actually becoming a vampire. There was some doubt in his mind about that and he hoped that she would not regret it. He couldn't think of that; no, he would think positively. His Sookie would be magnificent.

"I think that would be great, especially in the beginning. Pam promised me that she would make sure to keep a tight rein on me in the beginning. I am afraid, too, that I could drain someone and I never want to think of that." Sookie was so fearful that she would have a bad case of bloodlust and that she could harm someone.

"Between Pam and I, you should have no fear of that happening. It took me some time in accepting that Pam will be your maker, but I believe she will be a good master for you, and I know she cares for you. She knows how much you value all human life, and because of that, she would never allow you to be in a compromising situation. Besides, she would know that if she does, she would be in big trouble with me."

"Eric, you promised you would not step in and try to overrule Pam when it comes to me being her child," Sookie exclaimed.

Eric winked at Sookie and said, "I am just "messing with you." Isn't that how the human saying goes, Sookie?" After many talks with Sookie and Pam, Eric had actually come to very same conclusion and agreed that Pam would be much better as Sookie's maker than him. He just liked teasing her some now and then. He thought she always looked so fucking hot when she got angry.

"You are so bad, what am I going to do with you?" Sookie smiled coyly at Eric.

"Oh Lover, there are plenty of things you can do with me." Hearing Eric's words only fueled her lust. She took her cue from his words and showed him many times exactly what things she could do with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlaine Harris owns them all!

Happy New Year and hope everyone safely enjoyed welcoming in 2011! Thanks to all those who have taken the time to read and review. It is so appreciated and hope you continue. Special shout out to my beta and friend, Sassyvampmama. Without her, I could never have published this. Only a few more chapters to go. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7

When Sookie and Eric got back from their trip to Hawaii, Sookie started getting things in order for her to become immortal. She already had many parties interested in the franchising opportunities her Good Times Youth Center offered, so she started that whole process rolling right away. She had an excellent staff in place already running its day to day operation and felt confident it would be ok to step back from it when she was first turned.

She had sat down and explained her intentions to Tara, Sam and Jason, and none of them were too happy at first. They all questioned her decision (as well as her sanity in their thoughts), but in the end, they felt that it was her life and she should choose how to live it. Or in her case, die in it. They also saw how much Sookie and Eric were in love, and while they had never honestly thought that Eric would ever fully love Sookie, they now saw that he truly did, and that made them happier for her.

As the months grew closer to her 33 birthday, the day she had chosen to be turned, she made sure she spent some quality alone time with her closest friend. Amelia came to Bon Temps several times and stayed with her and Eric. She was so supportive in Sookie's decision to become a vampire, and every time Sookie thought of her friend growing old and passing away someday, it always made Sookie so sad. She and Amelia were more than friends. To Sookie, Amelia was part of her family, even more so than Jason, her own flesh and blood brother.

Amelia had always been there for Sookie, in good times and bad. She had been her rock more than once, and the thought of not having Amelia there to make her laugh, scold her when she was being ridiculous, or just as someone to talk with, made her tear up just thinking about. Sookie was getting more and more sentimental as she got closer to her turning, but she didn't want to only be thinking of the past. In order to be a vampire and survive, one had to focus on the future, or so Pam told her repeatedly. That would take some getting used to. Sookie loved her past, for the most part, and her life with her Gran had been incredible. She valued her personal and family roots and prided herself on them.

Throughout the times Amelia stayed with Sookie, they would get together with Pam and go out and do all sorts of 'girly things' during their outings. They shopped, went to clubs, spas, movies, and shows. Sookie had a blast, and she noticed that Amelia and Pam were once again getting along famously. They had had a thing a few years back, but Sookie was definitely picking up on something between those two again. She didn't pry and figured her friend would tell her something if and when she felt she was ready to. There were a couple of nights that Sookie spent alone with Eric and just Pam and Amelia got together. All she wanted was for her two closest friends to be happy, and if becoming a couple did that for them, well then Sookie was ecstatic at the prospect. When Amelia left the last time to go back to New Orleans, Sookie gave her the tightest hug she could and did not want to let her go. Amelia promised she would visit Sookie again just as soon as Sookie was ready to see her as a vampire, without wanting to eat her, she jokingly added.

It was two days before Sookie's 33rd birthday and she had made a ton of appointments for today to help her get ready to be turned. She wanted to make sure her body was completely primped and properly exfoliated for her eternal life, since her body would remain the same once she rose as a vampire. With that thought in mind, she had a trim, facial, waxing, manicure and pedicure all done. She felt and looked wonderful, and she was getting more and more excited about this. She, Pam and Eric had decided she would be turned in their home since Pam had her own room in their house, and she would stay with them. Sookie did not want to be away from Eric, nor did he want her to be, and Pam was fine with that.

On her last day as a mortal, Sookie spent it visiting her friends and her brother for a little while. She checked in on her center briefly, making sure that everyone knew that she would be unavailable, possibly for the next several months. Then she laid out and sunbathed for a few hours in the warm afternoon sunlight, and knowing that this would be her very last tanning session, she let a few silent tears fall. Just about an hour before sunset, she got up and finally got ready so that when Eric rose for the evening she would be ready to go out. Eric was planning to take her to her favorite restaurant in Shreveport, and then they were coming right back to their house for some last minute love making as a human/ vampire couple. Pam was going to be over right before dawn to turn Sookie.

Sookie was actually feeling like a seven year old girl on Christmas Eve waiting for Santa to arrive; she was beyond excited for her transformation. She felt that she prepared so much, and put so much thought into this huge decision, and that she was fully committed to it. Everything leading up to this was running through her mind as she waited for Eric to rise for the night. She did not have so much as one doubt about her decision to do all of this, and feeling Eric's excitement when her rose only assured her more.

"Good evening Lover, you look absolutely beautiful. Are you ready to get our evening of celebration underway? If not, I am more than open to change our plans, allowing for us to stay in and celebrate all night long here at home." All Eric wanted to do was make love to his human Sookie. A small part of him would miss Sookie's warmth and tastes, but that was a small sacrifice compared to what he would be gaining. Besides, sex between vampires could be quite uninhibited and he was looking forward to that. He knew that he certainly would not have to hold back anymore when they were together once she was a durable as he was.

"Good evening to you too, and yes, we do have to go out and celebrate. You wouldn't deny me the last human meal of my life, would you? Besides Eric, you and I will have eternity to "stay in" and do all of our future celebrating together." Sookie was looking forward to one last meal; a good thick cut New York Strip steak cooked medium rare, cheesy mashed potatoes and Caesar salad. She also wanted key lime pie for dessert, because that was her all time favorite. And after that she would be ready for some earth-shattering sex with Eric. She thought, _'After all that, who wouldn't die a happy person?'_

Their evening went well and they talked about all the things they would do after Sookie was turned; all the places they would travel to and the vampires they would meet. After she finished her dessert, Eric gave Sookie her birthday present. Eric had bought her a beautiful diamond encrusted watch that appeared to match her engagement ring. On the inside of the watch Eric had it engraved with the saying, _'There is only one thing that lasts longer than time, and that is true love. Always and Forever, E.'_ Sookie was overwhelmed by the gift and especially by the sentiment behind his words.

When dinner was over, she and Eric headed straight home. Eric was feeling so much lust coming from Sookie, and she felt it from him as well. Their bond was literally buzzing, and as soon as they got into the door, Eric had Sookie up against the wall. He nearly tore her dress off and she ripped his shirt clean off him. Seconds later Eric was inside Sookie pounding away. There would be plenty of time for slow and steady love-making later, but both wanted it fast and hard right now. They continued fucking and making love throughout the night. They finally ended up in the shower close to dawn, and their last round of love making brought tears to each other's eyes. Both were overwhelmed at all the emotions that they were feeling through the bond, and neither could stop telling the other how much they loved each other.

It was around 4:00 am that Pam arrived at their home, just minutes after they had exited their room. She had brought several suitcases with her. She was fully prepared to spend the next few months, or even years, with Sookie and Eric. Both were dressed comfortably for this, Sookie in yoga pants and Eric in sweats. Pam gave one look at Sookie and shook her head.

"Oh no, there is no way in hell that I am turning you in that outfit." Pam, ever the high ranking fashion police officer that she was, obviously had something else in mind for Sookie because she immediately reached into one of her suitcases and handed Sookie a package.

"Here, and Happy Birthday, by the way." Pam thought it was kind of silly that humans made such a fuss celebrating getting one year closer to their demise. However, this day was the only beginning for Sookie, and therefore truly a day of new birth in Pam's eyes.

Sookie reached for the package. "Thank you Pam," she said, and she gave her friend, and soon to be maker, a big hug.

"Well open it, we don't have all night." Pam was eager to get this over with. If truth be told she was a little nervous, but knowing Eric would be there gave her much relief. She had never turned anyone and did not want to screw it up. God forbid if something went wrong, her master would never forgive her.

Sookie opened the package and found the most beautiful negligee set. It was made out of a luxurious cream colored silk and what looked like delicate hand-made lace gracefully trimmed both the calf length nightgown and robe. She realized when she looked at it that she never wore anything like this on her wedding night, which usually was a human tradition.

"I absolutely love it Pam, thank you. And I suppose you think that this would be more suitable to wear for this occasion than my sweats?" Sookie teased Pam, knowing good and darn well that she better get changed quickly.

"No child of mine is going to wake looking like she is ready to the clean the house. I suggest you change quickly so we can proceed." Pam just wanted to get this part over with, although in truth this would probably be the easiest part. Quite frankly though, she had been dying to get her fangs into Sookie ever since she tasted her back when the maenad attacked her and she had to draw out her blood to help remove the poison. Even with the poison running in her blood, Sookie had tasted amazing.

Eric was amused at his child and figured that he should have known Pam would dictate Sookie's clothing for the event. He himself was not looking forward to having Pam drain her. He was selfish and only wanted to be the one to taste Sookie, however it was the least he could do for Pam since she agreed to this. She deserved to taste Sookie, but still, it did not sit well with him. When Sookie came back from changing he thought that she looked like an angel in her cream night set with her hair in loose curls hanging down around her shoulders. She was sporting a nice tan, which nicely offset the light fabric clinging lovingly to her curves, and he was hoping that she would not wake completely pale. She always thought she looked better with some color, as did he.

She was getting a little nervous and felt Eric sending lots of comfort towards her. Sookie chose to be turned in Pam's room. She did not want to do this in their bedroom for fear she would someday associate pain with their room. She was told that initially it would be painful for her since she would not be aroused, but then she would start to get the sensation as if she is drowning, and then that everything would just feel like she was fading away. They used the example of sitting in a dentist chair when they pull the mask of laughing gas over you and you start to count backwards from ten, and then there is nothing. 10…9…8…gone.

Eric asked her one last time if she was sure she wanted this, and of course she said yes. She told him that she wanted him right next to her holding her hand and looking into her eyes when Pam turned her. He said that he had absolutely had no other intentions to do anything but that. He told her he would be waiting for her when she rose in three days time

"Sookie, before we start, I just want to ask you once more; are you sure that you are doing this because you want too?" Eric asked her.

"I'm sure Eric, as sure as I have ever been about anything before. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. This is the only way to ensure our happiness. I'll see you in three nights, my love."

"I will be there waiting for you," he said, walking to her and gathering her into a bone-crushing embrace, "I'll always wait for you, Lover."

"I love you, Eric." Sookie took a deep breath and turned to the one person she could trust to be her maker and said, "Alright, let's do this Pam."

Sookie looked at her friend and they moved to the bed. Sookie crawled onto Pam's bed and scooted herself into the middle, Eric and Pam getting in on either side of her. Sookie leaned over to Eric, giving him one last warm kiss. She was lucky that she would not need to be buried. Pam did not need to lay with her and protect her the entire time, though she would never be very far away. Their home was built for all of vampire needs and it had the best security money could buy, so it was very unlikely that anything would interrupt them during this time.

She turned towards Pam and moved her hair off her neck and offered herself to her. Pam leaned over Sookie's shoulder and gently placed her mouth on her exposed neck, right over her pulsating artery, while she faced Eric. She held onto Eric's hand while Pam carefully sank her fangs into Sookie's supple flesh. Sookie immediately squeezed Eric's hand tightly; this did not feel anything like when Eric drank from her. She felt Eric's sending lots of comfort, love and joy through the bond, until she started to feel her heartbeat begin to slow down. She could feel the temperature on her body getting colder and eventually she could not keep her eyes open any longer. She could barely see Eric's eyes staring into hers, and could barely hear Eric's voice in the distance telling her he loved her, when Pam began telling Sookie to drink. She felt Pam's wrist at her mouth and her blood moistening her parched tongue. That was her last recollection of her human life.

Pam could not believe that as soon as she gave Sookie her blood she felt their bond immediately. She felt the connection and knew without a doubt that Sookie was now her child. She wiped her smudged blood from around Sookie's mouth and she and Eric tucked her dying body into the bed. Now they would wait three days.

Neither one verbalized anything, but both of them were more than a little apprehensive of how things could turn out. Each of them was silently praying that when Sookie rose as a vampire, she would not regret it.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlaine Harris owns them all!

Thanks again to all that have read, reviewed, and alerted. I can't tell you enough how much it means to me to read your thoughts. This chapter in particular was challenging and I know everyone has their own ideas on what Sookie will be like. I hope I don't disappoint and really would welcome the feedback. A special shout out to the wonderful **Sassyvampmama** for making this all possible.

Chapter 8

Three nights had passed and Pam had had a hard time waiting for them to go by. They were the longest three days of her existence. Eric had been an absolute pain in the ass. He had practically paced holes in the carpet at the end of the bed in Pam's room each evening and he must have checked on her end of the bond a thousand times. He lay next to Sookie throughout most of the transformation time and insisted on being there for every second on that third night. Eric and Pam were on either side of Sookie in the same spots they were in when Pam drained her. Pam could feel Sookie becoming aware and finally awakening, and through their own bond, so did Eric. It would be very interesting to see how all this would play out. Eric and Sookie's bond was so strong, and unlike any other they were aware of, so that neither knew how Sookie would respond to them. Eric refused to think that their bond would be over-ridden by Pam's, though he wisely decided to silently keep that bit of insecurity to himself.

Sookie could feel herself slowly becoming aware of her body and her surroundings. She could feel two presences near her and knew right away who they were. She could feel two individual bonds tying her to both Eric and Pam separately. She opened her eyes and immediately saw those beautiful cerulean colored blue eyes staring at her. She could not help smiling at her husband, and what shocked her the most was the fact that not only could she feel him through the bond, but she could also hear him very clearly.

'_Look at her; she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. She was always a knockout, but now she is out of this world. I hope she is not too scared or overwhelmed; I don't want her to be afraid. I love her so much.' _

'_Oh shit,'_ she thought, _'Please tell me that I so did not just hear what Eric was thinking. No, no, no, this is not happening.'_ Then Sookie heard Pam and what she thought she may have heard with Eric confirmed her revelation. She now could read vampire minds. Pam was thinking, '_Oh fuck, she looks confused, does she even know who we are? Did I screw up? Shit, my master is going to drain me if Sookie doesn't start acting like she knows us. She is looking at us like we have five fucking heads.'_

"Sookie, my lover, how do you feel? I love you, and Pam and I are here for you. Can you please say something, lover? You are starting to worry us." Eric was beginning to think something was wrong. Sookie looked scared.

"Sookie, do not be afraid, I can feel you, there is nothing to be afraid of, I promise." Eric was reassuring her. Pam was almost as quite as Sookie. She didn't know what was going through Sookie's mind, but she did feel her fear too.

Sookie was in shock. She raised herself up into a sitting position and pushed herself up against the headboard of the bed. She looked around the room and she could not believe how clear everything appeared to her. Everything seemed so much brighter and all the colors were more vivid to her. She could hear the wind blowing outside and the noises of insects. She could smell Eric, and his smell which once was wonderful now was amazing.

The more she looked around, the more her senses were bombarded with intense stimuli. All her senses seem to be in overload, and between all the noises, sights and sounds around her, and adding in her being able to hear Eric and Pam' s thoughts, Sookie quickly became overwhelmed. She placed her hands over her ears, closed her eyes, pulled her knees up to her chest, and she started to shake. She wasn't aware that she also closed of her ends of the bond at the same time she was trying to shield her mind from all of the outside stimulants.

Sensing movement close to her, Sookie's eyes flew open, her posture instantly becoming defensive. When she realized who it was, she reached out for him, dropping her shields at the same time, and she cried out to him, "Eric! Oh Eric, please make it stop, make it all stop."

She instantly felt a calming sensation rippling through both bonds, calming her enough to allow her body to relax. As soon as she did, Sookie suddenly realized that she was ravenous. She needed something to feed her thirst, and she needed it right NOW. Pam and Eric could once again feel Sookie and felt her all-encompassing hunger. Immediately Pam had a True Blood in her hand and handed it to Sookie.

"Here, drink all of this now. We'll get you another one in a few minutes, but this should help." Pam ordered Sookie and Sookie felt the immediate compulsion to drink the bottled blood. She sniffed the thick metallic smelling liquid, noting the slightly 'off' scent, before she obediently took a sip, and while she didn't exactly hate it, she didn't love it either. She took another larger sip, swallowed again, and then completely drained the bottle. She still felt hungry and Pam handed her another bottle.

"Drink this one too Sookie, it will help take the edge off of your hunger. Eric and I have arranged to take you to Fangtasia where we have a willing donor waiting for you, one who wanted to be your first meal as a vampire." Pam made sure she let Sookie know that the human had volunteered for her to drink from them. She knew Sookie would not want anyone doing anything against their will, not even under glamour.

After Sookie had finished her second blood, she felt much better and even though all her senses still seemed just as heightened, it didn't bother her as much now. She had a better control, and like she did with humans and her telepathy, she was able to effectively put up her shields with Pam and Eric while still keeping her bonds open. She still was hungry but she was able to focus on Eric and Pam and what they were saying to her. Pam handed her another warmed bottle and she drank, taking her time with this one.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that. I was so shocked at how all my senses seem to have magnified almost a hundred percent, if that makes sense?" Sookie looked at Pam than Eric.

Eric felt much better hearing Sookie talk, and he immediately leaned over and grabbed his wife, pulling her into a tight embrace.

'My Lover, you are amazing, don't apologize for that. I cannot get over how well controlled you already are. I have missed you these three days and have not left your side." Eric bent his head towards hers and gave Sookie a kiss. It started off simple, but Sookie soon felt all of Eric's lust, and just as quickly, she was feeling it too. As the sensation of their combined lust took over her body, she immediately felt her fangs pop down causing her to gasp in surprise, and she instantly pulled away from Eric's mouth.

She was shocked by her newest dental addition, and she realized that she had forgotten all about the fact that she now had her own pair of them. She placed her tongue over the tip of each one to feel both of them and was surprised at how sharp they were. She accidentally pierced her tongue and with that, Eric immediately smelled her blood. It was simply too much for him. The combination of seeing his bonded's sexy fangs and smelling her still Fae scented blood caused Eric to lunge at her and attack her lips. He could not get enough of her once he tasted her blood and he groaned at its ambrosia- like flavor. Sookie responded in kind, not thinking of anything but her desire for her husband, and it was Pam who finally had to put a stop to it. She knew that Sookie needed to be fed some real blood, and quite honestly, Pam wanted the chance to observe her some more. Besides, Eric and Sookie had plenty of time fuck later.

"Sookie, stop this. We do not have time for this right now, we need you to get dressed and head to Fangtasia." Pam felt like she was dealing with what amounted to two teenagers who were horny as hell in front of her.

Sookie pulled away from Eric and he growled at her departure. He did not want to stop, and had to resist the urge to command Pam to leave them alone. He was so hard and could not wait to fuck his vampire wife. He got a hold of himself and knew immediately that Pam was right. Sookie needed to learn to feed right away. He could still feel her lingering hunger, although it was not nearly as strong as it had been just a short while ago.

Sookie listened to Pam and got out of bed, heading to her room to change with Eric in tow. She went to the bathroom mirror first and stood in front of it to look at her reflection. She could not get over how much brighter and shinier her hair appeared. She noticed that her skin was lighter than her normal tan, but nowhere near as white as Pam and Eric's skin was. Her skin appeared to be flawlessly perfect, and she had never felt lighter on her feet. Sookie had never been skinny and she still had all her curves, which she was thankful for, but every movement she made felt like her limbs were just gliding along the air. It was a very strange feeling, all these heightened senses and this newfound lightness to her limbs would take some time getting use to.

Eric came up behind her and looked at her in the mirror, and he was mesmerized by the woman in front of him. "You are the most beautiful vampire I have ever laid eyes on, my love. I am truly the luckiest vampire in the world to have you as my wife and bonded."

"Thank you. Have I told you how much I love you yet? Eric, I can't believe I am a vampire now, and I think it might take some time to get used to my state of being." Sookie also knew she was going to have to get use to hearing vampire minds now too, and of course she would have to tell Eric and Pam about this new development, but she would wait until she knew more. She wanted to make sure it wasn't just Eric and Pam that she could hear since she shared bonds with them. She would see once they got to Fangtasia if she could still read human minds, and if she could also hear other vampires too.

"You have eternity to tell me you love me, and I sincerely hope that you will do it every day of our existence together, my lover." Eric placed his arms around her stomach and pulled her back into his chest. Sookie wanted him just to take her right here and now, but she knew Pam would be angry if she and Eric got side tracked. She was happy that she still felt so attracted to Eric and had not had even felt one sexual urge towards Pam when she woke. That brought her a great sense of relief.

Sookie was going to take a shower, but Eric told her to wait until they got back home. He wanted to be with her during every 'first' for her as a vampire. Instead, she quickly threw on a yellow sundress and a cute pair of wedge sandals, applied little bit of mascara, lip gloss and brushed her hair out. She was good to go.

The car ride to Fangtasia was quick. They had called Amelia on the way and Sookie got to speak to her friend while drinking yet another bottle of True Blood. Amelia wanted her to call when she rose. She wanted to make sure she was ok and told Sookie she was coming to visit as soon as Sookie felt she was up for it. Sookie told her that she looked forward to seeing her soon, but didn't want to place Amelia in any kind of danger just yet. She was still slightly unsure of how she would react around humans, and just the thought of hurting Amelia caused her to shudder.

Both Pam and Eric were wondering if Sookie still could read human minds and were very anxious to see Sookie's response once they got to Fangtasia. Sookie was a little apprehensive to go in. She had not been back since the night she walked in on Eric with his pet and she never had a desire to go back to the club. That was such a turning point in her life, and as awful as those memories were, they had helped make her the woman she was today. She and Eric were stronger than ever and she was proud that she was able to finally forgive him and move on with their life together.

She was still hungry even though she had already consumed four True Bloods. Pam told her that she needed to feed on human blood before she could slake her hunger fully. Sookie and Eric both agreed they didn't want any donors in their home, not even glamoured ones, so it was best to go to Fangtasia to feed. She understood that Fangtasia was the best place for her to learn to feed, and also find out about her telepathic abilities, but that didn't lesson her anxiety. Eric, Pam and Sookie all made their way into Fangtasia through the back door and went straight into Pam's office.

Sookie was again overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of both the noises and the smells. Her shields were not strong enough to block everything right now and she was hungry. Pam sensed this immediately and called to Felicia to bring in the designated human for Sookie to feed upon. Eric was standing behind Sookie with his arms wrapped around her, lending her strength and support, when Felicia brought in a young woman. Sookie's wrinkled her nose as the scent of the girl blasted her newly heightened sense of smell. She found the girl smelled of lilacs (which Sookie hated even as a human) and something bitter, though she couldn't quite identify the smell. She did, however, hear the girl's heartbeat and could see the pulse beating in her neck. Her fangs immediately dropped, as did her shield, and she heard the girls mind.

'_So this is the Master's vampire wife. Wow, she _is_ beautiful. I won't mind one bit if she bites me. I am usually into men, and boy what I wouldn't give to have that Viking vampire fuck and feed from me, but I hear he doesn't touch anyone. I guess she will do, though maybe they both would feed from me. I would definitely enjoy that.' _The girl was clearly broadcasting to her and Sookie did not like what she had been thinking.

"Pam, I can't feed from her. Could we find someone else please?" Sookie was adamant about not feeding from this girl, so Pam told Felicia to get the second girl, Tiffany, and bring her in.

As soon as Pam told Felicia to bring in Tiffany, Sookie heard Felicia's thoughts, as she had yet to reestablish her mental shields. _"Great, is this how it's going to be every night she's here? I know she is newly made, but I sure as hell hope Sookie isn't going to become demanding about all of her meals. I don't run a 'meals on wheels' program for goodness sakes."_

Sookie tried not to look shocked, even though she now realized she could indeed read other vampires too. She concentrated and tried to put up her shields again, but she was so hungry and felt too weak to do it. She felt like she was going to have to shut down in order to deal with all the stimuli around her.

"I take it you read her mind." Pam said once Felicia left with the girl, and she and Eric were waiting for confirmation from Sookie.

Choosing to hide the fact that she did indeed hear both of them, she worded her answer to only encompass what had had heard for the girl's mind. "Yes, and she was more interested in Eric, or he and I both feeding and having sex with her than anything else. This is not what I want or had in mind Pam." How true those words were to Sookie. She didn't want to read vampire minds, and she was well aware of just how dangerous that information could be if the wrong people found out. She had to tell Eric and Pam, but not here in Fangtasia; she would wait until they got home.

Eric gave Sookie a strong squeeze and murmured into her ear how happy he was that she still had her gift. Felicia knocked on the doorframe right before she came in with Tiffany. Tiffany's mind was focused on Pam and just how much she had the hots for her. That was all Sookie needed to hear as she told Pam she was ready to learn how to feed.

Pam walked up to Tiffany and she brushed her hair off her neck and to the side. She languidly licked at her pulse point a few times and then slowly sank her fangs into the flesh there and drew a couple of sips full before she removed them and licked again, sealing the tiny puncture marks. Sookie observed this intently, and as she watched, she felt such a strong urge to bite her as well. The urge was so strong that her gums around her fangs actually began to throb with a dull ache in time with the girls racing heartbeat. Eric, sensing this and knowing the feeling himself, then encouraged Sookie to do the same on the other side of the girl's neck.

Sookie went over to the girl, licked then pressed her mouth and teeth to the girls pulse point and sank her teeth in. The feeling was like heaven to Sookie, who could only liken it to the feeling she got when she took the first bite of her Grans' Pecan Pie when she was human. She drank deeply, to the point where the girl looked like her knees were going to buckle, and Pam told Sookie that she needed to stop. Sookie didn't want to stop, but she withdrew her fangs and licked the girl's wounds. Pam grabbed Tiffany and sat her on the couch so that she could be glamoured a bit.

"Oh my god, is she ok? I am so sorry; I didn't mean to take so much. It was like I couldn't stop." Sookie was very upset, but Pam and Eric were shocked at how Sookie had been able to immediately withdraw her fangs from the girl when Pam told her too.

"Lover, you did amazing. I cannot get over the control you have. I have never seen any other newly made vamp in such control." Eric was beaming at Sookie, while Pam just looked at Sookie like she was trying to figure her out.

"How do you feel, Sookie?" Pam was wondering how Sookie could stay in such control and not even act like she was in any kind of bloodlust-induced state.

"I feel bad that I made her weak, but I have to say, it tasted way better than the True Blood did." Sookie felt like she just had a filling meal. She now understood the difference between True Blood and human blood. Kind of like when she was a kid and she was hungry before dinner. Her Gran would tell her to have an apple to hold her over, when what she really wanted was the actual dinner. The apple just didn't cut it, not like the actual meal did, though it did help her last until the meal was ready.

"Eric, I can't believe you lasted that long on True Blood. Now I really understand the sacrifice you made for me. I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Sookie truly understood, and was shocked that Eric could and did last those several years on nothing but True Blood. It would have been like a human living on a bland diet meal plan for three years.

"My lover, first I do not have the hunger that you have now. I have survived on animal blood for longer stretches of time than I was on True Blood. Plus, your blood is like no other. I had no desire for anything but you; therefore I did not feel the same as you do now." Eric did not want to make Sookie feel bad, it had been his choice. He knew though that he was going to have to drink from others now and was not looking forward to it.

"Eric, maybe you should drink from someone while we're here. I am going to have to get used to it and now is as good as time as ever." Sookie knew that Eric had said that it was only a meal to him before, and now she understood that. She herself did not get sexually excited from drinking from Tiffany, but didn't know if that is how she would normally react or if that was just because she was nervous about doing it for the first time.

"If you would like, however I do not need to right now." Eric didn't want to trigger any rage from Sookie, even though they both agreed he would only drink from men or women who were not interested in having sex with him.

Pam told Eric that Thalia's regular girl was in the club tonight, and suggested that that was who he could drink from. The girl was in Fangtasia every night and she was sure Thalia would have no problem sharing her. Pam sent for her, and when the girl came into the office, Sookie was immediately jealous. The girl appeared to be in her early twenties and had long raven color hair with piercing blue eyes. She was tall, slender and had large breasts. Sookie immediately dropped her shields and she immediately felt better. The girl was actually thinking about her and how she wished that it was Sookie that would be drinking from her. That made Sookie feel so much better about this, but she really wanted to read Eric's mind. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

Eric looked over to Sookie to make sure she was ok with this before he started anything, and she silently nodded her head for him to proceed. What she heard surprised her. Eric's thoughts were practically screaming at her as he was staring at Sookie the whole time he fed from this girl.

"_This is not at all to my liking. It will be so hard to get use to having to feed on others when all I want is Sookie. I hope Sookie doesn't think I am attracted to this blood bag. This girl is entirely too skinny and could not hold a candle to my beautiful wife. No one looks as good or tastes as good as she does. At least I do not need a lot of blood. All I want to do is take Sookie home right now and fuck her until dawn; I cannot wait. I am taking her home as soon as I am done with this little experiment. If Pam doesn't like it, well that too fucking bad, I will just order her to accept it. I think that I have suffered this enough to prove to Sookie that I don't have to fuck everything I taste. I'm done with this; I have more important things to do tonight, my wife being the most important. I want to hear her scream my name as I take her over and over and over again."_

Eric withdrew his fangs and quickly licked the girl's neck. Sookie watched his expressions and listened to his thoughts, thankful that they matched. She was relieved to know that Eric was only thinking of her and that he didn't want anyone else. She felt a little guilty about not fully trusting in Eric's complete devotion to her and for listening into his thoughts without his knowledge of her doing so, but she also knew that it had been necessary for her to know for sure.

He was not going to be happy that she hadn't told him earlier of this added dimension to her ability when he found out it, but she only found out tonight herself, and there hadn't been a good time to let them know yet. No, she would tell him as soon as they got home because she wasn't going to be keeping any secrets from him. She and Eric had long ago learned their lesson about keeping things from each other, and she was never willingly going to go down that road again. Besides, her being able to read vampire minds might be a good thing, as long as Eric and Pam were the only ones that knew about it.

Pam and Eric dismissed Thalia's girl and turned towards Sookie to gauge her reaction to witnessing Eric feed. Sookie smiled at the two of them and moved towards Eric and gave him a huge hug, much to his relief. She told him how much she loved him and he replied in kind. Sookie then turned to Pam and reached out and gave her a hug too, telling her the same, and thanking her for being her maker.

Pam and Eric were both blown away at Sookie's attitude and encouraged by her advanced level of control, and they told her so. Sookie seemed to be exactly like her human self, with the exception of a change in dietary needs. Neither one of them had ever seen such a smooth transition from human to vampire before this, and both were wondering if Sookie's amazing control could be because of her fae background. Though they didn't know why, but they both were relieved that it had gone so well so far. Sookie seemed genuinely happy, however, Eric was picking up on some guilt coming from her side of the bond, and he was anxious to get home and find out where that was coming from. Plus, he really wanted to fuck his wife seven ways to Sunday.

The only issue Sookie had was her control to feed. She had to learn to stop feeding on her own, but that was what Pam was for. Pam didn't think it would take that long for Sookie to be able to feed on her own. There was one more thing Pam and Eric were curious about and that was if Sookie could fly like Eric? Pam didn't inherit that gift and it pissed her off. Even though Eric was not the one to turn Sookie, there was the possibility that over the years they had exchanged blood enough for the trait to have been absorbed into her body, lying dormant until she was turned. Now that she had been, they were both wondering if Sookie could do it.

"Sookie, before we leave I want us to go out back and see if you can fly like Eric." Pam was hoping that she could not, only because Eric would not let her live that one down. She hated that she couldn't fly, and didn't know what she would do if Sookie could. Well, at least she would have Eric to help her teach Sookie in that department if she could indeed fly.

"Sure, but how will we find out? I sure as hell am not jumping from the top of the building, even if I know I will heal quickly should I fall and break all my bones." Sookie hoped that wasn't the plan, although she knew Eric would not allow anything to hurt her.

"I didn't think of making you jump of the roof, but now that you suggested it…" Pam gave Sookie and evil grin and then heard Eric's fangs extend.

"Oh brother, keep your fangs in the upright position. You're going to have to lighten up a bit Eric. There is no more worrying about her physical safety anymore." Pam looked over at Eric, who was glaring at her.

"I'll do what I damn well please with my fangs." Eric snapped back at Pam and that is when Sookie stepped in. She did not want these two to question each other's treatment of her.

"Hey guys, let's just go outside and Pam, you and Eric can tell me what I need to do to see if I can fly." Sookie wanted to get this over with because she was horny as hell now that she felt full, and Eric was sending huge amounts of lust her way. Of course, seeing his fangs fully extended again helped amp up her lust more than a little bit too.

"Fine, let's go do this, because I have had enough of 'feeling' you two. After we're done, I think I might stay here for a bit to give you guys some space." Pam wasn't sure how she was going to be able to handle the two of them acting like this all the time, and she knew her Master wanted to be alone with Sookie tonight.

The three of them went out back behind Fangtasia. Eric told Sookie that all she had to do was concentrate on lifting off the ground. He told her to think really hard about floating off the ground and Eric started to levitate to show her how it was done. Sookie closed her eyes and pictured herself lifting off the ground and before she knew it she was at least four feet in the air. She opened her eyes and saw Eric smiling ecstatically at her and she screamed, she was so excited.

"I can fly, I can fly," she sang out. Hearing her shout she could fly made her think of Wendy from Peter Pan after she was sprinkled with pixie dust. Eric was delighted and they were both laughing happily. Sookie started getting a little nervous as she floated higher and she asked Eric to hold her. He had no problem with that and drew her in his arms and gave her one of his toe curling, knock-your-socks-off kind of kisses. They wanted each other and didn't care if the whole world saw them.

Pam was on the ground, tapping her foot, arms crossed at her chest looking up at the two of them. She could not believe Sookie inherited that gift from her master, it just didn't seem fair. It figures, it was probably one of those 'skips a generation' type of gifts, she irritatedly thought, and on that note she told Sookie to come back down on the ground.

Sookie was so giddy and excited about this new revelation. She could fly, how great was that? She thought about how she and Eric could fly all around together. Of course her mind immediately went in the gutter, and she thought of how maybe, once she had learned to control her new ability, they could even have sex in the air. She felt her level of lust starting to rise and she wanted Eric all the more now, and she was hoping they could get home as soon as possible. She wanted to end her first evening as a vampire in the arms of her mate. Eric, sensing her shift in moods, floated them back down to the ground and Sookie turned to face Pam.

"Pam, I think I have had enough for my first evening and would like to go home." Sookie looked innocently at Pam, who damn well knew Sookie and Eric wanted to go home and fuck each other's brains out. Honestly, she could not believe that they hadn't done it already by now. It really astonished Pam at just how in control Sookie really was as a newly made vampire.

"Good God, you two! Go then, get the hell out of here." Pam made a show of pretending to be irritated with them, even though they knew that she wasn't. "Sookie, make sure you have a couple of True Blood's when you get home, or you'll take a chance of waking in a bloodlust-like state. And I want you to be prepared when you rise tomorrow to be ready to go feed again, and then we will be taking you downtown and formally registering your now undead status." Pam had barely finished speaking her last words before Eric grabbed Sookie and shot her in the air. Pam heard Sookie's delighted scream and distant laughter in the air. She amusedly shook her head, and walking back into the bar, decided she needed to find a drink of her own.

Sookie and Eric hurriedly flew back to their house, making it within 15 minutes. Sookie had never felt as much love and lust in her entire being, it quite literally was consuming her. It was like every emotion she ever felt was now amped up to the tenth degree. She and Eric could not keep their hands off each other, and once they landed in their front yard, it was like a frenzied need had taking control of their hands. They had ripped every last piece of clothing off each other's body by the time they reached their front door. Eric roughly slammed Sookie up against the door and was inside her faster than he has ever been before. Now that Sookie was a vampire, she was much stronger and her body was nearly indestructible, and Eric did not need to hold back with his full passion any longer. Sookie was just as passionate as Eric and she was screaming for him to go deeper and harder and faster.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, ERIC!" she screamed, "Harder, fuck me harder!" Eric, not being one to deny Sookie anything, sped up and began thrusting his cock in as deep and as hard as he could manage.

Sookie was kissing and nipping at Eric's mouth. Having her fangs extended made it a little more difficult to maneuver, but Eric masterfully kissed her, just as he always had. Each were scrapping their fangs along the others neck, and Sookie had the overwhelming sensation to bite Eric, and wanted nothing more than for him to sink his fangs her to her.

"Please Eric, please. I want to bite you and I need you to bite me, please." Sookie begged him. She knew that she couldn't hold out much longer, she needed to be totally connected to Eric

"My lover, yes… oh Gods yes." Eric leaned in and kissed her neck as Sookie was nipping and kissing his. Eric was still pounding away and as each of them was just about to reach their orgasm, they leaned in and sunk their fangs into each other.

Both Sookie and Eric were flung into a completely bottomless abyss. They were so consumed in the most intense orgasms they had ever had, while still feeling completely satiated in feeding from each other. Eric was shocked that Sookie's blood did not taste any different and was just as wonderful as it had been when she was human. Sookie was thinking that Eric never tasted better than he did tonight. They both were completely blissed out and reveling in the love and feeling of completion that was being felt through their bond while their bodies were still connect so intimately. When Eric had had his fill, he removed his fangs and Sookie followed suit. Both were practically panting even though neither actually needed to take in air.

"That was unlike any other coupling that we have ever had. I never dreamed it could feel like that. In my entire long existence, no one has made ever even come close to making me feel like you do. With you I feel complete. I cannot tell you how happy you have made me. But I can promise to show you every night for the rest of our existence. I love you Sookie, like no other, and I am so proud of how well you have handled you first night as a vampire. You are remarkable and I know you will only get better. By the way, have I told you how fucking sexy you are with your new fangs, Lover? Because you most certainly are, and I look forward to having them in me on every part of my body." Eric wiggled his eyebrows at Sookie and she smiled back at him, showing them off for him.

Sookie and Eric finally entered their house, practically running to their bedroom, where they continued to make love all night. She was amazed at how much more stamina she had now, and her and Eric took full advantage of her new body. Just before dawn Eric had made sure Sookie had a couple more True Bloods, and he had a few as well. Both had fed off of each other, and given each other blood, so Sookie was not completely drained.

As they lay in their bed discussing all the events of the past night, Eric once again began to pick up on a small amount of guilt coming through her side of the bond. He had felt it earlier in the evening, but he had gotten sidetracked by Sookie's body. Now, feeling mostly sexually sated, he was wondering what Sookie could be possibly be feeling guilty about.

"Lover, why am I feeling guilt through the bond? What is it that you think you have done to feel guilty about? You have been, quite literally, the perfect vampire. Trust me; you have nothing to feel guilty about. Is it because you could not completely control your feeding? Sookie, my dear, you should not feel guilty. You stopped as soon as Pam told you to, that is something that most new vampires are not able to do. I have never seen a new vampire with such control; you should be proud of yourself." Eric felt like he was the luckiest vampire in the world. Indeed, he was more than lucky to be married and bonded to the beautiful creature that was lying next to him in their bed.

Sookie knew she had to tell him about hearing his thoughts earlier, as well as Pam's and Felicia's too. She had somehow been able to keep her shields up while they had been making love, and it seemed like that as long as she was not hungry or that she didn't have too many outside stimulants, she could keep them up. But even knowing that she could shield her mind from hearing him, she knew that she could not keep this from him.

"Well, it would appear that I may have gained another gift as a vampire." Sookie turned to Eric, waiting to see his response.

"And what gift would that be, my lover?" Eric had no idea what she could tell him.

Sookie sighed apprehensively and turned to look Eric in the eyes as she said, "Eric, I can read vampire minds."


	10. Chapter 10

Charlaine Harris owns them all!

Thanks to each and everyone of you who have read, alerted and favorited this story. For those of you who have taken the time to leave a review, I can't tell you enough how much it means to me to read your thoughts. It makes it all worthwhile and it encourages me to continue to write. A special thanks goes to my friend and beta, **Sassyvampmama**, who without her help, this story would have never been posted. You are the best!

Well, this is the end or who knows maybe another beginning? Hope you enjoy it and any feedback is welcomed. Thank You!

Epilogue

_100 years after Sookie was turned…_

Tonight was Sookie's 133rd birthday. She could not get over the fact that she had been made vampire 100 years ago this very night. 100 years had seemed like such a long time when she had still been human, but as a vampire, it had almost flown by. _'My,'_ she thought, _so much has happened during those years.' _And not only had things changed between her and Eric, but in the vampire world around them as well.

Eric had told her he wanted to throw a big celebration for the centennial celebration of her turning, but she wanted no part of that. Sookie liked to keep everything low-key. She and Eric were forced to do enough socializing these days, and that barely gave her any chances to be alone with Eric or to be alone with either her maker or her child. A private celebration for the four of them was good enough for her.

Her child… Sookie smiled just thinking of her. She too, in a few years, would be celebrating the 100th anniversary of her turning. Her dearest friend Amelia was Sookie's one and only child. Sookie could not believe her good fortune the day Amelia and Pam had come to her and asked Sookie if she would turn Amelia.

Three years after Sookie's turning, Amelia became Pam's bonded and pledged. It was a beautiful ceremony, and Sookie could not have been happier to know that her two closest friends were completely devoted to each other. She and Amelia had had plenty of talks through the first three years of Sookie's immortal life. Sookie shared everything with Amelia. She told her all about her new existence and how it had positively influenced her and Eric's relationship. Sookie told Amelia that everything about herself and her relationship just got better and better by becoming a vampire.

She felt that Pam and Amelia deserved the same kind of happiness as she and Eric enjoyed, and it was Sookie's greatest source of pride and joy that she had been chosen to make Amelia a vampire. Sookie never dreamed she would be a maker at such a young age, but then again, Sookie was like no other vampire. Whether it was because of her fae heritage or her telepathic mind, nobody knew how or why Sookie had the kind of iron control over all of her functions and baser drives at such an early age, but she did. Pam was also lucky. Sookie being so in control made her job as Sookie's maker very easy. It allowed Pam more time to pursue her own interests, and of course, the opportunity to pursue Amelia.

When Amelia came to stay with Sookie after Sookie was turned, she and Pam became very close once more, and from there on out the two were inseparable. Eventually Amelia sold her share of her business to Octavia and she moved in with Pam. Two years after that Amelia officially became Pam's vampire mate.

Sookie thought back to when Amelia was first turned. She did not have near the amount of control Sookie had had as a newborn, but with the help of Pam and Eric, as well as Sookie herself, it only took Amelia a few years to be able to control her bloodlust. Somehow, maybe because Sookie was Pam's child, Pam was able to help control Amelia as well as Sookie. However, Amelia, like Pam, was more than a little disappointed that she did not get the gift of flight. Although, Amelia was able to become a much stronger witch and her ability for spell making and conjuring grew tenfold. Amelia became quite a powerful witch, and it certainly came in handy during the takeover.

Just thinking of Amelia and her magical powers made her think of her own powers. Sookie would never forget that first night when she had told Eric that she could read vampire minds. She didn't think she had ever seen him more in shock, before or since, than she did when she revealed that piece of knowledge to him. She thought he would be mad, but on the contrary, Eric was ecstatic.

After thinking quietly to himself for a few minutes, Eric told her that he thought her telepathic ability with vampires could come in very handy some day. Sookie did promise him however, that she would keep her shields up as much as possible. She really didn't need to read his mind anyway because their bond told her so much about how Eric was feeling. Pam was a little shocked when she found out, and was not entirely comfortable with that bit of knowledge, but she got use to it. Sookie assured her as long as she wasn't in a weakened state, her shields stayed strong. It was only when Sookie needed to feed that she would unwillingly pick up on surrounding minds.

Sookie was enjoying lazily laying her bed while she waited for Eric to join her. He'd had an emergency meeting this earlier this evening, though he had promised her he would not be long. She would be the first to admit that she missed their home in Bon Temps, preferring it much more than the palace she was living in now in New Orleans. She had never dreamed that she would ever be back here, living in this city once again. But like everything else, so much had changed in the hierarchy that is vampire politics over these past 100 years.

New Orleans had had to be rebuilt over 50 years ago when Hurricane Hillary came in and completely destroyed almost seventy percent of the city, much like Hurricane Katrina had decades before. It was several years after the hurricane that King DeCastro had let it be known throughout his territories that he was hurting financially. He had ordered his lap dog, Victor Madden, to rebuild the area to bring tourist and residents back to New Orleans and get the money flowing once more. But Victor had only wanted to take over Eric's area, since it was the only ongoing money maker in the state.

So many people and vampires had fled New Orleans and had moved to Eric's area to build their new businesses. It was financially great for Eric, but his sheriff duties were endless for a while there. Victor had been getting on Eric's last nerve for a while by then. He was trying his hardest to discredit Eric in front of DeCastro and take over as Sheriff of Area 5. He was already on Eric's shit list from the time he kept him from helping Sookie during the Fae attack on her. DeCastro had never punished him enough for that incident, Eric thought, but then DeCastro never pushed the Sookie issue either. Granted, no one could legally touch another vampire's bonded and/ or pledged mate, but DeCastro was more than happy to let Eric pay Stan's telepath, Barry, to do all his mind reading for him.

When Sookie was made vampire, DeCastro believed he had more of a right to her services being that she was now a part of their world and had to swear fealty to him, but when Eric told DeCastro she had lost her abilities when she was turned, there was nothing he could do. (Nor could her prove otherwise, though he had tried repeatedly by sending glamoured humans into Fangtasia to bait her.) She still was pledged to Eric, and Eric was such a big money maker that DeCastro didn't want to anger him too much. He really only cared about keeping Eric's area in the black because then he was still getting those fat tribute payments that he enjoyed so much. What it boiled down to for DeCastro was this: whatever made Eric happy and profitable in turn had made DeCastro happy and profitable too.

However, the thought of how they got rid of both Victor and DeCastro still brought a smile to her face. She thought about how proud she was of Amelia's magic, Eric and Pam's cunning and fighting abilities, and of her telepathic abilities. Individually, each was formidable, but when combined together, they were a force to be reckoned with. DeCastro never saw the takeover coming and he and Victor both fell quickly. Oh how Sookie loved knowing they brought down he and Victor.

Sookie was just about to get out of bed when Eric walked into their room.

"Good evening my lover, and Happy V-day!" Eric got a kick out of using the expression that Sookie had come up with when she would celebrate Amelia's vampire turning day.

"Hello, and how is my King this evening? Is he finished with all his royal duties, because I believe he has much to make up for with his Queen." Sookie gave Eric her sexy, fangy smile. She hated it when he was not there when she woke. Without fail, Eric always rose before her because he was so much older than she was. However, she always managed to stay awake with him until the first ray of light appeared in the sky. Many nights they would make love up until they both passed out. It was a little awkward when Sookie would wake up with Eric still hard inside her, but she never minded too much, because somehow he could get her to rise a little sooner than normal on those evenings.

"I believe we have much celebrating to do, and I think you are over dressed for the occasion." Eric leered lasciviously at his beautiful wife, who was sprawled wantonly across their bed, and he could not wait to have her.

"Sweetie," Sookie blinked her eyelashes at him as she wiggled her hips, knowing the effect it would have on his already wavering control, "we are going to have to make this a quick one because we have reservations at Café Montclair at 9:00, and Meels and Pam are meeting us there."

"Well, they are just going to have to wait a bit. I need my wife, and as I told you 100 years ago this very night, I want to show you how happy you made me when you chose to be my eternal companion." Eric briefly thought about the past 100 years, and he instantly knew without a doubt that they have been the best years of his entire existence. He knew that they had gone through a bit of a rough patch with the whole Victor/DeCastro/takeover mess, but all-in-all, her turning was the best thing to ever happen to them. He could never imagine his life without his Sookie and he knew she felt the same way.

He looked at Sookie, who was imploring him to join her in their bed, and he could not deny his need for her any longer. In the blink of a human eye, Eric had removed his clothing and slid onto the bed, pulling Sookie to him.

"Now, about this night gown…" He started to say, his voice trailing off at the end.

"What about my night gown, Eric? Don't you like it? I bought it especially for tonight." Sookie told him.

"Oh no, that's not it. Trust me; I really like this night gown. The question is, do you?" He asked, toying with the thin straps on her shoulders as he started to kiss along her extended neck.

"Well, yes, I do like it," Sookie said, beginning to catch on to where he was headed with his questions. "But I'm not attached to it, if that's what you're asking."

"Good, because I happen to think that it would look much better lying on the floor… in pieces." Eric said as he easily ripped the offending garment off of her body and blindly flung it to the ground.

Before the fabric had the chance to land, Eric had already thrust himself into Sookie's ready and willing body. The scream of their combined passion could be heard throughout the palace, and the guards standing outside their room could only smirk, knowing that they were in for a loud session this time. Eric and Sookie were only a half hour late when they met Pam and Amelia at the restaurant.

Whenever they got together for Sookie or Amelia's V-day celebrations, they always managed to take a trip down memory lane. Tonight Sookie toasted to her all her old and dear friends and family that had long passed. She lifted her glass of human blood to her brother Jason, who had lived to be 88 years old. He had died of a massive, yet mercifully quick, heart attack, and had left behind two sons. Sookie kept in touch with them, and she and Eric had helped them out financially as they had needed it. They had also put both of Jason's sons and their kids through school. Sookie lost touch with Tara and JB's family after they died, and Sam had sold Merlotte's when he turned seventy and moved back to Texas. He lived another nine years and died leaving only his widowed wife. They never had any children.

Sookie had eventually franchised her Good Times Youth Centers and today they were the premier place in many towns across the U.S. for kids to go and hang out safely. Sookie was the still the founding partner, and held the position of President, but she did not oversee any the daily operations or play an active part in the company. That had changed when she became the Queen of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada. However, Nevada was given to Stan who was still the King of Texas, with the proviso that a large portion, over forty percent, of the annual profits from Las Vegas would still go to Eric's Louisiana Kingdom. Eric didn't want to be bothered with ruling Nevada, nor did Stan for that matter, who handed its operation to his second in command. Arkansas was managed under Louisiana, and it was Pam who took charge of all of its vampire disputes.

Sookie raised her glass for a second time, and as she started to speak, she made sure she looked at her husband, maker and child.

"To my family, I want to thank you each for bringing such love and joy into my world each and every day. To Pam, my friend and maker, without your sacrifice I would not be here, thank you. To Meels, my best friend and child, without you and your words of wisdom I may not have ever had the courage or the opportunity to explore this wonderful life that I lead now. And to my husband, my lover and my chosen mate. Without you there would be no life, joy or love for me. You are my everything, and I truly love you more than life itself. Thank you, all of you, for helping me celebrate the best day of my existence." Sookie was tearing up, and she leaned and gave Eric the biggest kiss ever.

When their lips finally broke apart, Eric brought Sookie's hand to his chest, holding above his unbeating heart and said, "My lover, it is you that has given us a gift. Thank you for being a wonderful friend, child, maker, lover, and Queen. You are, quite literally, the reason we are all here."

The End


End file.
